Billow
by ClumsyKlutzBella
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Fünf Jahre nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords wird Severus Snape von einer verzweifelten Schulleiterin McGonagall zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts gezwungen. Verwandlungsmeisterin Hermione Granger ist nicht sehr beeindruckt. HG/SS.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Nein, das Harry Potter Universum gehört weder mir, noch coffeeonthepatio sondern J. K. Rowling. Allerdings hat coffeeonthepatio mir eindeutig was voraus. Von ihr sind nämlich die gesamte Idee der Story und das Original, das auf Englisch auch unter Billow zu finden ist und sie ist meine Beta. Tja, und ich bin nur die Übersetzerin …**

Eine kleine Eule klopfte nervös an eines der Fenster der Schulleiterin McGonagall. Sie kannte die Eule und schnell öffnete sie das Fenster, um sie herein zulassen. Sofort flog sie zu ihrem Tisch und hob ihr Bein. Nachdem sie die Schriftrolle abgebunden hatte, suchte sie eine Leckerei für die Eule in einer der Schubladen ihres Schreibtischs und gab sie der Eule, worauf sie einen zärtlichen Ruf erhielt. Sie streichelte ihren Kopf mit einer Fingerspitze und sah auf das Pergament. Das vertraute, spinnenartige Gekrakel ließ sie lächeln.

_McGonagall._

_Gesund und munter._

_SS_

Selbst die Kürze, die fühlbare Grobheit der Notiz war ihm so ähnlich. Aber wenigstens wusste sie, dass er in Sicherheit war. Irgendwo. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gefunden werden wollte, aber sie konnte ihn wenigstens erreichen, sollte es erforderlich sein. Und es würde erforderlich sein, bei Merlins Bart, es war bereits erforderlich. Aber egal was alle dachten, Minerva McGonagall kannte ihren früheren Kollegen Severus Snape. Er hasste es gehetzt zu werden und er hasste es zu etwas gezwungen zu werden – zu lange war er das Opfer von zwei Meistern gewesen. Viel zu lange. Sie verstand sein Bedürfnis, weit weg zu sein, für eine Weile unsichtbar zu sein, wenn tatsächlich die halbe Zaubererwelt ihn immer noch für tot hielt und die andere Hälfte den Gerüchten nicht glaubte, dass er immer noch lebte und sogar mehr als einmal angeblich gesehen wurde, wie er mit wallenden Roben durch die Winkelgasse schritt. Nicht einmal die, die ihn gesehen hatten, hatten es geglaubt. Immerhin hatte der Junge, der zweimal überlebte, berichtet – mehr als einmal berichtet - dass er Nagini zum Opfer gefallen war und, dass er aufgehört hatte zu atmen, nachdem er ihm seine Erinnerungen gegeben hatte. Die, die ihn von der bösen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern in einen Kriegshelden verwandelt hatten, Merlin erster Klasse. Snape war nie erschienen, um die Auszeichung entgegen zu nehmen, und doch wusste Minerva McGonagall, dass sie sich jetzt irgendwo unter seinen Besitztümern befand, denn sie selbst hatte sie ihm gegeben.

Tatsächlich hatte sie, an diesem trüben Novembermorgen in ihrem Büro, versucht ihn ihm anzustecken, aber das ließ er nicht zu, stattdessen hatte er ihn in eine seiner vielen Taschen gesteckt, schroff eine Tasse Tee angenommen und ihr gesagt, dass er woanders Zuflucht suchen würde. Minerva verstand dies. Er wollte sich entfernen von neugierigen Augen und Ohren, taktlosen Blicken, den Rita Kimmkorns dieser Welt, die seine Biographie schreiben wollten, von seinem Status und von Menschen, die ihm sagen wollten, wie großartig er war. Nicht, dass er das so deutlich gesagt hätte. Nein, Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister der Extraklasse würde so etwas nie tun, aber sie wusste es besser. Merlin, sie kannte ihn den größten Teil seines Leben – sein ganzes Leben, um genau zu sein. Eileen, die für eine Weile Unterschlupf in Hogwarts gesucht hatte, nachdem der kleine Severus Tobias geboren worden war – nur um bereits einige Wochen später zu ihrem abscheulichen Ehemann zurück zu kehren. Aber Minerva kannte ihn durch und durch und als Eileen in seinem vierten Jahr starb, hatte sie den untröstlichen Jungen in ihren privaten Räumen in den Armen gehalten. Ein einziger Blick an diesem grauen Nachmittag sagte ihr, dass sie genau richtig lag und sie war wieder einmal stolz darauf, dass sie ihn so gut einschätzen konnte. Dieses Urteilsvermögen hatte sie erst einmal im Stich gelassen und das hätte beinahe unheilvolle Folgen gehabt. Für ihn, für Potter, für die gesamte vernünftige Zaubererwelt. Niemals wieder würde sie diesen Fehler machen.

Das war vor über fünf Jahre gewesen. Sie wusste, dass er von Ort zu Ort zog, niemals irgendwo lang verweilte, ohne Unterbrechung unterwegs war, und doch schickte er immer dieselbe Eule mit derselben Nachricht. Aber die Eule flog nie davon, bis sie ihm etwas geschrieben hatte. Grinsend nahm sie frisches Pergament zur Hand und tauchte ihre Feder in etwas königsblaue Tinte.

Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und Minerva schrak zusammen. Finster blickte sie auf den großen Klecks Tinte auf dem Pergament und sagte ziemlich verärgert: „Herein".

Sie sah auf und sah eine der neuesten Ergänzungen des Personals von Hogwarts in ihrem Büro. Hermione Granger, Verwandlungsmeisterin und mehr ihre rechte Hand als es ihre Stellvertretung jemals sein könnte, seitdem sie im letzten Jahr angefangen hatte zu lehren.

„Hermione". Minerva sah über ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser. „Setzen Sie sich".

Hermione nickte und lächelte schwach. „Danke".

„Tee?", fragte die Schulleiterin und beschwor zwei Tassen herauf, nachdem sie ihre jüngere Kollegin nicken sah. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wessen Eule ist das?", Hermione musterte den kleinen Vogel.

„Sie gehört der Schule", schwindelte Minerva.

„Ah. Äh, dieser so genannte Zaubertränkemeister hat drei Erstklässer in den Krankenflügel gebracht."

„Schon wieder?", stöhnte Minerva. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie dieser Henry Fiesco jemals sein Diplom bekommen hat".

„Vermutlich gewonnen", murmelte Hermione und lief leicht rosa an.

„Damit könnten Sie richtig liegen.", Minerva gluckste gut gelaunt. „Geht es den Kindern gut?".

„Nur ein paar Flecken, also ja. Aber …", sie zögerte.

„Aber?", die Schulleiterin zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ihr Stellvertreter …".

„Mills? Was hat er jetzt getan?", sie stöhnte wieder.

„ … war auch im Krankenflügel", sagte Hermione leise.

Minerva zog ihre Augenbrauen noch höher. „Was ist passiert?"

„Seine Siebtklässer sagen, sie hätten während Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste duellieren geübt und er wurde von einem danebengegangen Fluch getroffen. Seitdem ist er bewusstlos und sieht ziemlich seltsam aus".

„Wieso? Wie sieht er aus? Warte, Sie haben gesagt er ‚war' im Krankenflügel".

„Poppy hat ihn ins St. Mungo's gebracht. Sie hat keine Ahnung was es sein könnte". Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

Minerva grummelte, nahm die Brille von der Nase und schmiss sie auf den Schreibtisch. „Wir brauchen also eine Vertretung?"

„Poppy hat gesagt ja, vermutlich."

„Gut. Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, danke, Hermione", antwortete sie und mit einer Handbewegung entließ sie die junge Lehrerin für Verwandlung.

Hermione nickte und verließ das Büro so schnell, wie sie gekommen war, ohne zu bemerken, dass die ältere Frau ein neues Pergament zur Hand nahm und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zu schreiben begann.

_Severus,_

_Melde dich sofort bei mir. Es ist dringend._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei._

Mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln rollte sie es auf und band es an das Bein der kleinen Eule. „Pick ihn, bis er antwortet", flüsterte sie, bevor sie den Vogel aus dem Fenster ließ und ihm nachsah, während er wegflog.

_Reviews sind immer sehr willkommen, sowohl an coffeeonthepatio als auch an mich! Keine Sorge, lustigerweise spricht sie auch Deutsch, also versteht sie sogar was ihr schreibt. _


	2. I

_**Vielen, vielen Dank an Bee. Sie ist eine wundervolle Beta. Und natürlich Autorin. Denn sonst könntet ihr das Folgende gar nicht lesen.**_

Eine Stunde später, als Minerva etwas Papierkram für das Zaubereiministerium den letzen Schliff gab, wurde sie durch das grüne Aufleuchten des Kamins aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen und eine Sekunde später stand Severus Snape vor ihr und fluchte vor sich hin.

„Machst du diesen Kamin nie sauber, Weib?", fragte er scharf.

„Niemand benutzt ihn. Ich ließ ihn vom Netzwerk trennen", antwortete Minerva, immer noch geschockt, ihn in ihrem Büro in schwarzer Hose, schwarzem Mantel und schwarzen Drachenhautstiefel stehen zu sehen. Heute keine Roben.

„Ich hab ihn wieder angeschlossen als ich das letzte Mal hier war".

„Vor fünf Jahren!", rief sie schroff. „Und du hieltest es nie für angebracht mir das zu sagen?".

„Nein".

„Merlin", murmelte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf, sodass ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser unsicher auf ihrer Nasenspitze saßen.

„Wenn du weiter so rumwackelst landet deine Brille direkt in dieser berühmten Blechdose. Voll mit Ingwerplätzchen, nehme ich an?". Sein Ton war sarkastisch und er stand immer noch direkt vor dem Kamin, eine Lage, die er schnell zu verbessern wusste. „Albus bot mir immer an, mich zu setzen".

Sie schnaubte und zeigte auf einen Stuhl. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?", fragte sie und versuchte etwas sanfter zu klingen.

„So wie ich es geschrieben habe. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich es immer wieder tue, wo du mich doch sowieso zurück befiehlst.

„Ich habe dir nichts befohlen".

„Melde dich sofort bei mir. Es ist dringend.", äffte er nach und versuchte ihren leichten schottischen Akzent zu imitieren.

„Oh ja, das." Minerva langte gierig in die schottengemusterte Dose und nahm ein Ingwerplätzchen heraus. „Bist du sicher, dass du keins haben möchtest?".

„Komm zum Punkt. Es kann nicht so dringend sein, wenn du die Zeit hast diese höllischen Plätzchen zu knabbern", knurrte er.

„Tee?".

„Nein, den Punkt, Madam". Er wurde ungeduldig, da er geglaubt hatte, es handle sich um einen echten Notfall. Er hatte einen blubbernden Kessel voll von einem neuen Zaubertrank, den er momentan entwickelte, in seinem provisorischen Labor zurückgelassen.

„Ah, der Punkt. Kennst du Fiesco?".

„Henry oder Richard?".

„Henry?".

„Hat Hogwarts 1988 verlassen, eine Katastrophe in Zauberkunst, schaffte ein A in seinem Zaubertränke UTZ. Ich glaube Dagworth-Granger hat ihn als Assistenten eingestellt. Obwohl mir dies unerklärlich bleibt", sagte Severus aus dem Gedächtnis.

„Erstaunlich". Minerva lächelte. „Kennst du ihn persönlich? Nicht nur als Schüler?".

„Nein".

„Etwas früher heute hat er drei Erstklässler in den Krankenflügel gebracht".

„Es war nicht weniger zu erwarten". Er lächelte höhnisch. „Wieso mussten sie in den Krankenflügel?".

„Ein Fall von missglücktem Schwelltrank, denke ich. Aber dies ist schon der fünfte Unfall in seinem Kurs diesen Monat. Und …".

„Heute ist der zwölfte, ja, ich verstehe". Er sah seine frühere Kollegin direkt an. „Abschwelltrank".

„Sie wurden bereits behandelt".

„Wieso wurde ich dann herbestellt?", fragte er und sein Ärger schwoll an. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lehnte sich über den Tisch, sodass er auf sie hinab sah. Er konnte den Ingwerduft der Kekse und die zitronige Note ihres Lady Grey Tees riechen.

„Oh, das war nur zu meiner Information". Sie sah ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an, ihre Augenbrauen kaum merklich gehoben. Der frühere Zaubertrankmeister kannte die Stufen, die ihre Augenbrauen nehmen würden, leicht angehoben, so wie jetzt, waren noch kein Anzeichen für Gefahr, also einen Ausbruch ihres berüchtigten Temperaments.

„Wenn du mir nichts interessantes zu sagen hast, gehe ich und glaub ich, ich werde nicht wiederkommen, egal wie oft du schreibst es sei ein Notfall. Und ich werde Melete nicht mehr schicken", zischte er, immer noch über ihr aufragend.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie die Eule wohl heißt", sagte Minerva schnell, bevor sie ihn mit ihre Blick fixierte. "Burgess Mils ist im St. Mungo's".

„Und wer ist das?".

„Unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste".

Severus stöhnte und trat einen Schritt vom Schreibtisch zurück und auf eines der Fenster zu. Er sah hinaus bevor er leise sagte. „Und jetzt versuchst du einen Ersatz zu finden und ich bin die erste Person, die dir dafür in den Sinn kam".

„Ja", gab die Schulleiterin zu. „Alte Position, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, deine alten Räume oder auch neue, wenn du willst, die Stelle für Verteidigung und du könntest ein Auge auf Fiesco haben".

„Da springt nichts für mich raus", antwortete er entschieden und trat zurück an den Kamin. „Ich habe einen Zaubertrank, der kocht, und da dies wohl kein Notfall ist …".

„Severus, bitte". Minerva erhob sich rasch und bewegte sich um den Tisch herum mit einer Beweglichkeit, die man einer 30 Jahre jüngeren Frau zugetraut hätte, und packte seinen Arm. „Severus, die Schule ist … ist nicht mehr dieselbe. Es ist in Ordnung in den meisten anderen Fächern, aber Zaubertränke und Verteidigung sind eine Katastrophe".

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das ändert. Zumindest in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es wurde seit Jahrzehnten nicht vernünftig unterrichtet". Severus ohnehin dünne Lippen wurden noch dünner.

„Abgesehen von dem Jahr, in dem du unterrichtet hast …", murmelte Minerva und wusste genau, dass er sie gehört hatte, aber er lächelte nur höhnisch und schnappte sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Min …", begann er zu sagen, als die Bürotür aufflog und eine errötete, aufgebrachte, Hermione Granger mit wilden Haaren stand in der Tür. Sie hechelte stark und hielt sich die Seiten.

„Minerva …", sie stoppte als sie aufsah. „Professor Snape", brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Er lächelte nur spöttisch, liebte es aber, die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. Er schwelgte beinahe darin. Die Alleswisserin, die nie ihren Mund halten konnte, starrte ihn an, ihr Mund weit offen.

„Was gibt es, Hermione?". Minerva stellte sich vor ihre jüngere Kollegin und schnipste mit den Fingern, um sie aus ihrer überraschten Verwirrtheit heraus zu reißen.

„Äh, die Kinder mit dem Zaubertrankunfall".

„Ja."

„Die Flecken sind gewachsen und die Kinder sehen unglaublich platt aus. Madam Pomfrey hat ihnen Abschwelltrank gegeben und für eine Weile schien es gut zu gehen, aber dann wurden sie immer dünner und, naja, ich weiß nicht, platter. Es sieht schrecklich aus. Sogar Maximus Graham sieht wie ein Blatt Papier aus".

Die zwei Frauen waren so mit dem Problem beschäftigt, dass keine von ihnen bemerkte, wie Severus das Flohpulver zurück in den Topf neben dem Kamin warf und leicht interessiert auf sie zuging.

„Was meinen Sie mit platt?", fragte Minerva, nahm ihren Schal vom Stuhl und wickelte ihn um.

„Platt", Hermione machte eine Handbewegung. „Wie eine Oberfläche".

„Wirklich?".

Hermione nickte. „Poppy hat gesagt sie brauchte einen bestimmten Trank, aber Fiesco hat noch nie davon gehört und sucht ihn jetzt in der Bibliothek".

„Dieser Idiot", stöhnte Severus und ohne eine der beiden Frauen anzusehen, schritt er aus dem Büro.

Hermione und Minerva schienen gleichwertig geschockt. Sogar sein Mantel wogte leicht.

„Er kennt die Antwort, nicht wahr?", fragte Minerva leise, mehr sich selbst als Hermione.

„Und er wird es jedem vorhalten, für den Rest ihres Lebens", antwortete die jüngere Frau sarkastisch.

_Kommt schon, hinterlasst ein Review. Coffeeonthepatio und ich sind unglaublich gespannt!_


	3. II

_**Vielen lieben Dank an coffeeonthepatio dafür, dass sie diese wundervolle Geschichte geschrieben hat, ich sie übersetzen darf und sie mir hilft, mich zu verbessern. Und danke an alle, die bereits Feedback gegeben haben.**_

In einem der Kerkerflure schubste Severus Snape einen blassen Mann aus dem Weg. „Steh mir nicht im Weg rum", blaffte er. „Fiasko".

„Professor Snape", keuchte der ansässige Zaubertränkemeister.

„In der Tat", knurrte Snape und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen einen Backstein in der Wand, worauf eine alte, hölzerne Tür erschien wo zuvor die Steine und eine scheinbar massive Wand gewesen waren. Sie knarzte und ächzte in den Angeln, ließ sich aber weit öffnen.

„Was ist das?", fragte der jüngere Mann.

Snape hob nur seine Augenbrauen und trat durch die Tür, bevor er sie dem Mann-der-gerne-Zaubertränkemeister-wäre vor der Nase zuschlug. Er grinste innerlich, als er leises Geklapper an der Tür hörte. Er atmete tief ein. Wie sehr er den Geruch und die Atmosphäre seines privaten Labors in Hogwarts vermisst hatte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst und den Vorkehrungen, die er getroffen hatte, sollte er jemals zurückkehren, sah er sich um. Es war gut bestückt und sauber. Ein Schwingen seines Zauberstab später, stand ein Kupferkessel auf einem kleinen Feuer. Sein Mantel lag ordentlich gefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben ihm, dank einer weiteren Bewegung mit dem dunklen Zauberstab. Mit Präzision und Geschwindigkeit die ihm eigen waren, hatte er die Zutaten zusammen gesucht und schnitt Molchaugen, zerstampfte getrocknete Gänseblümchen und bereitete ein paar andere Dinge vor, bevor er sich ganz auf das Brauen konzentrierte. Er wusste genau, was bei dem Zaubertrank schief gelaufen war und wieso das Abschwellen nicht funktioniert hatte. Wirklich, die blödeste Kleinigkeit.

Wenn man die Kugelfischaugen vor den gewürfelten Pfefferminzwurzeln hinzufügt, wird der Trank schlecht und verursacht Furunkel. Nichts allzu Schlimmes, es sei denn man behandelt es mit Abschwelltrank. Dann wird der Trinker tatsächlich platt. Sogar ein durchschnittlicher Zaubertränkemeister hätte das gewusst.

Er fluchte wieder leise vor sich hin, zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag, bevor er den Nieswurzsirup hinzu gab und 17 Mal im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte, dann langsam die geschnittenen Molchaugen und Gänseblümchen hinzu gab und 29 mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrührte und mit seinem Zauberstab das Feuer weiter anheizte. Ein halbe Stunde brodeln lassen und dann würde er den Trank hoch in den Krankenflügeln bringen können. Und es war nur ein einfaches Mittel gegen die Furunkeln. Dann einen leichten Schwelltrank um den Abschwelltrank aufzuheben und die Kinder wären wieder rund und glücklich und gesund. Nicht, dass Severus Snape das interessierte. Aber dieser Idiot Fiesco, das Fiasko, würde sie sterben lassen und Minerva würde ihm an die Gurgel gehen. Wieder einmal. Und er wollte dies, mehr als alle Furunkel und Wunden der Welt, verhindern.

35 Minuten später, stürmte er in den Krankenflügel, den Mantel wieder am angestammten Platz, auf seinem Gesicht das übliche höhnische Lächeln. Hermione und Minerva waren da, gemeinsam mit Poppy und Fieso und alle saßen sie neben den sehr platten Schülern. Er zog drei Phiolen aus seinen Taschen und überreichte sie großtuerisch Madam Pomfrey.

„Hier", sagte er langsam. „Alles auf einmal. Dann sind sie nur noch platt und ein simpler, leichter Schwelltrank tut das übrige. Über 24 Stunden verteilt verabreichen. Dann sollten sie alle wieder dick und rund sein".

Poppy stammelte und erhielt ein weiteres spöttisches Lächeln von ihrem früheren Kollegen.

„Auf Wiedersehen", fügte Severus hinzu und schritt aus der Krankenstation. Bevor er auch nur die erste Treppe erreicht hatte, zogen bereits zwei Frauen an seinen Ärmeln.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!", kreischte Minerva.

„Professor Snape …", Hermiones Stimme klang beinahe flehend.

„Ich gehe. Lassen Sie freundlicherweise meinen Mantel los", sagte er gedehnt und funkelte die ältere und dann die jüngere Frau an. „Andererseits ist es viele Jahre her, dass zwei Frauen an mir hingen und mich anflehten irgendetwas zu tun", feixte er.

„Oh bitte", stöhnte Hermione, ließ schnell seinen Ärmel los und wischte mit der Hand über ihre Robe, als ob sie einen unerwünschten Fleck loswerden wollte.

Minerva funkelte ihn nur an und ihre Augenbrauen schossen in gefährliche Höhen. „Sei nicht kindisch, Severus", schalt sie ihn. „Du darfst Fieso beaufsichtigen", bot sie ihm an. „Die Stelle für den stellvertretenden Schulleiter, deine alten Räume, alle Zutaten, die du willst".

„Aufsicht über Fiesco, das Fiasko? Wieso würde ich das wollen?", fragte Severus und versuchte seinen Arm dem Griff der Schulleiterin zu entwinden, doch sie ließ nicht locker.

„Weil ich dich kenne". McGonagall lächelte höhnisch. „Und es würde dir sehr gefallen, ihn herum zu kommandieren".

Severus blickte finster drein. „In Ordnung".

„In Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung. Meine alten Räume, die Aufsicht über das Fiasko, die Stelle der stellvertretenden Schulleitung will ich nicht, aber ich werde meinen eigenen Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste schreiben, werde niemandem außer dir antworten, werde nicht Hauslehrer von Slytherin und werde nicht gezwungen Begleitperson für die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade zu sein, bei irgendwelchen Bällen die du dir ausdenkst oder jeder anderen Aktivität Aufsicht zu spielen, ich werde nicht an den Mahlzeiten teilnehmen müssen und ihr werdet mich nicht nerven".

Hermione starrte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer an und dann wanderte ihr Blick auf ihre Vorgesetzte. Minervas Augenbrauen waren wieder gesunken.

„In Ordnung", sagte sie kalt. „Würdest du mit in mein Büro kommen, um den Papierkram zu erledigen?".

„In Ordnung", antwortete er, sein Ton ebenso kalt, während er beobachtete, wie die junge Lehrerin für Verwandlung immer noch versuchte, ihre Hand an ihrer Robe abzuputzen, wenn auch unbewusst. „Ich bin nicht ansteckend, wissen Sie?", sagte er langsam und drehte sich auf seinem Absatz in die Richtung von McGonagalls Büro ohne auch nur einmal zurück zu blicken.

Hermione gaffte, ihr Mund weit offen. „Daran werden Sie sich jetzt gewöhnen müssen, meine Liebe", sagte die Schulleiterin leise, bevor sie ihrem Lehrer für Verteidigung folgte. Das würde ein interessantes Jahr werden.

_Okay, Leute, der erste oder die erste, der reviewt, bekommt im nächsten chap eine Widmung ___


	4. III

_**Wie versprochen, ein Widmung für CaroloveSeverus! Und ein ganz lieber Dank geht wie immer an coffeeonthepatio!**_

Eine Woche später fand sich der frühere Todesser, Zaubertränkemeister, Spion, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und Einsiedler Severus Snape in seinen neuen und alten Räumen in den Kerkern wieder. Er bereitete sich mental auf seine erste Klasse am nächsten Morgen vor. Fünftklässler. ZAGs. Und er wusste genau, dass sie nicht einmal die Hälfte der Dinge konnten, die sie können sollten. Mills war keine Hilfe gewesen – er konnte ihm nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen sagen. Er wiegte sich einfach nur vor und zurück in seinem Krankenbett im St. Mungo's. Severus hatte ihn heimlich besucht, ohne es irgendjemandem zu sagen. Er hasste es, unvorbereitet zu sein, aber nachdem er sich die Notizen des idiotischen Mannes angesehen und erkannt hatte, dass er selbst auch keine Informationsquelle war, fürchtete er, dass er einfach tun musste, was er für das Beste hielt. Und – Merlin bewahre –Schülern zuhören würde müssen. Nicht, dass er das wollte, aber eine Klasse von einem unfähigen Schwachkopf zu übernehmen, würde ihn dazu zwingen, genau das zu tun. In mancher Hinsicht, zumindest.

Er goss sich selbst etwas Odgen ein und machte es sich in einem seiner alten Sessel, den er aus dem Lager geholt hatte, mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß bequem. Er hatte alle Möbel am Tag, nachdem er den Vertrag unterzeichnet hatte, wieder zurückgeholt. Minerva hatte ihn für ein paar Jahre binden wollen, aber davon wollte er nichts hören. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, nicht länger und nicht kürzer. Es war schwer gewesen, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er sich in diesen Räumen wohl fühlte, in diesem Schloss. Eigentlich hatte er dies immer noch nicht ganz geschafft. Und er würde es sicherlich vor niemand anderem zugeben, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren, wusste er, dass dies sein wahres Zuhause war. Mehr Zuhause als Spinner's End und mehr als irgendwo anders.

Er würgte den Rest Feuerwhiskey hinunter und zog sich durch eine Türen in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, sprach einige Schutzzauber, nachdem er vorsichtig die Tür geschlossen hatte. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn schließlich geprägt.

Die Schulleiterin und ihre inoffizielle Stellvertreterin, Professor Hermione Granger, betraten gemeinsam die Große Halle zum Frühstück, neugierig ob Severus anwesend sein würde. Er hatte das Abendessen am Tag zuvor verpasst – als Minerva McGonagall verkündet hatte, dass er die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Klassen von Professor Mills übernehmen würde. Die Siebtklässler und die Schüler mit älteren Geschwistern hatten ihr Bestes getan, nicht vor Schreck nach Luft zu schnappen. Nicht alle waren erfolgreich gewesen. Aber sowohl die Schulleiterin, als auch Hermione wussten, dass Angst vor einem Lehrer, oder zumindest großer Respekt, nicht das schlechteste Mittel waren, um Erfolgt und gute Noten zu bekommen.

„Er ist wieder nicht da, oder?", fragte Hermione, während sie neugierig den Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen ließ und den Lehrertisch besonders genau betrachtete. Professor Flitwick war da, jedenfalls vermutete sie das, da zwei kleine Hände einen riesigen Tagespropheten hielten, Madam Hooch kicherte mit Professor Sprout und Professor Sinistra. Der Rest des Tisches war leer. Minerva hatte all ihren Lehrern gesagt, sie sollten wenigsten einen Platz frei lassen, den auf der linken Seite, nah an der Tür, die direkt zum Korridor, der direkt die Treppe runter zu seinen Räumen oder die Treppe hoch zum dritten Stock und der Bibliothek führte.

„Offensichtlich nicht", antwortete Minerva und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl.

„Hauselfen?".

„Da gibt es eine, die Severus sehr zugetan war".

„Jemand kann ihm zugetan sein?", schnaubte Hermione.

Minerva sah ihre jüngere Kollegin mahnend an. „Hermione, ich weiß Sie verstehen sich nicht gut mit ihm und haben sich auch noch nie gut mit ihm verstanden, aber bitte versuchen Sie zumindest ein wenig höflich mit ihm umzugehen".

„Wenn er es auch tut", murmelte sie.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", antwortete Minerva.

Hermione zuckte. „Das wird er niemals tun".

„Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht", konterte Minerva und fiel über ihren Haferbrei her.

Die Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin saßen ordentlich in ihren Bänken, da sie nur von Anderen von Professor Snape gehört hatten. Sie waren Professor Mills gewöhnt, mit ihm konnte man gut reden und er war ziemlich unkompliziert was Hausaufgaben oder andere Aufsätze betraf. Sie alle wussten, dass dies bei Professor Snape vermutlich anders war, aber niemand war darauf vorbereitet, was sie erwartete.

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür auf und schloss sich wieder und herein kam eine übergroße Fledermaus, schlaksig, schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein Gesicht, die Roben bauschten sich hinter ihm, den Zauberstab hatte er in der Hand. Er bewegte ihn nicht besonders, als er schnell nach vorne im Klassenzimmers schritt, doch sofort erschien Schrift auf der Tafel. In klarer, präziser, großer Handschrift erschien _Professor Snape _auf der Tafel.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", begann er in einer leisen, seidigen Stimme, „ ist, obwohl im Moment kein schwarzer Zauberer auf freiem Fuß ist, eine der Grundfertigkeiten. Die Zauber, Flüche und Banne, die Sie in meinem Unterricht lernen werden, werden Ihnen helfen sich selbst zu verteidigen, aber seien Sie unbesorgt. Sollte ich einen von Ihnen dabei ertappen, wie er außerhalb dieses Klassenzimmers, irgendeinen dieser Zauber, Flüche und Banne benutzt, werden Sie, wenn Sie Glück haben, eine große Zahl an Hauspunkten verlieren. Wenn Sie Pech haben, könnten Sie sterben. Oder schlimmer, von der Schule verwiesen werden", er beendete seine Rede, irgendwie immernoch amüsiert von der Hingabe, die Hermione Granger in ihrem allerersten Jahr an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er hatte diesen Gesprächsfetzen gehört, als das so genannte Goldene Trio in ihrem dritten oder vierten Jahr gewesen war. Ronald Weasley, einer der Flüche seines Daseins, hatte darüber gekichert. Er würde sie mit Sicherheit irgendwie wissen lassen, dass er sie zitiert hatte. In seiner ganz eigenen Art.

Zwei Mädchen in der ersten Reihe starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an. Er wusste, dass er immer noch den Nachteil hatte, ihre Namen nicht zu kennen. Er stellte sich schnell vor ihren Tisch und ihre Münder hingen immer noch offen und beiden hatten einen sonderbaren Ausdruck, etwas wie Bewunderung – wenn er es wagte, so etwas zu denken, was er nicht tat – auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Namen?", fragte er leise.

„Mary Fitzgerald", antwortete eine von ihnen. Ein gewöhnliches Mädchen mit kinnlangem blonden Haar und wässrig-blauen Augen.

„Mary Fitzgerald?", fragte Severus zurück und ragte über ihr auf wie ein Raubvogel über einer Maus.

„Ja", flüsterte sie, eingeschüchtert durch seine Nähe.

„Ja?", fragte Severus wieder.

„Ja", antwortete sie.

Er beließ es dabei. Mills war offensichtlich schlimmer als Remus Lupin. Keine Manieren. Diese Kinder hatten absolut keine Manieren.

„Name?", fragte er und sah aufmerksam das andere Mädchen an, glattes, langes braunes Haar und braune Augen.

„Aureliè Miler", antwortete sie.

„Aureliè Miller?". Er schaffte es nicht, den spöttischen Tonfall aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

„Ja".

„Ja?". er richtete sich auf und ging zurück zu seinem Pult.

„Miss Fitzgerald, Miss Miller", für einen Moment sah er auf ihre Roben und das leichteste Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er das Wappen von Gryffindor erkannte. „10 Punkte Abzug für Sie beide, wegen Glotzens. Und weitere 20 Punkte Abzug für jede, weil Sie nicht wissen, wie man einen Lehrer richtig anspricht".

„Aber …", jemand aus einer anderen Reihe versuchte zu protestieren, während die Mädchen feuerrot anliefen.

„Fünf Punkte von dem nächsten Schüler, der zu protestieren versucht. Fünf Abzug von jedem, der ungefragt spricht", stellte er klar und die gesamt Klasse saß aufrecht. Das war ganz anders als bei Professor Mills. „Jetzt, öffnen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite 134 und beginnen zu lesen. Ich erwarte einen fünf Fuß langen Aufsatz über Schildzauber bis zum Ende der Woche. Sie dürfen jetzt beginnen".

Am Ende des Tages hatte Severus Snape, Gryffindor 140 Punkte, Hufflepuff 115, Ravenclaw 75 und überraschenderweise, sogar für ihn selbst, Slytherin 95 Punkte abgezogen. Er lehnte sich in seinem Lieblingsstuhl zurück und wusste nicht, dass drei Stockwerke über ihm, die Schulleiterin vor Wut tobte.

_**Wir, also coffeeonthepatio und ich, freuen uns wie immer über ganz viele, liebe Reviews!**_


	5. IV

_**Wie immer vielen Dank an coffeeonthepatio. Was würde ich nur ohne sie machen?**_

Nach dem Frühstück und noch vor der ersten Stunde, beschloss Minerva McGonagall, dass sie Zeit für eine freundschaftliche Unterhaltung mit Severus Snape hatte. Wie erwartet, war er bereits in seinem neuen Büro, das sich direkt an das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anschloss.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte sie und betrat das Büro ohne zu klopfen.

„Minerva", knurrte er und sah auf, sein Gesicht eine ausdruckslose Maske. „Was beschert mir das Vergnügen deines Besuches?".

„Ich habe dich nicht zurück gebeten, damit du der fettige Widerling aus den Kerkern bist. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, so viele Hauspunkte abzuziehen?".

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen ein Stück. „Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du mich angefleht, zurückzukommen und gabst mir sogar so gut wie alles, was ich wollte. Jetzt zweifelst du meine Lehrmethoden an? Du wusstest auf was du dich einlässt, Frau".

„Oh, bitte". Minerva warf frustriert die Arme in die Luft. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht so bist".

„Es scheint, als sei ich es doch".

„Nein, bist du nicht".

„Bin ich wohl".

„Oh ja, lass uns kindisch sein", stöhnte Minerva.

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Severus, du musst nicht mehr die böse Fledermaus sein. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Kinder müssen keine Angst vor dir haben." Sie fixierte seine dunklen Augen mit ihren. „Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst. Ich weiß, dass du dich für sie interessierst, vielleicht mehr als jeder andere Lehrer hier. Du hast nicht einmal hier gearbeitet und hast einen Trank für drei Erstklässler gebraut, die du nie zuvor gesehen hattest …".

„Willst du sagen, ich bin nett?". Er lächelte höhnisch.

„Nein, ich will damit sagen, dass du ein anständiger Mann bist. Benimm dich wie einer". Sie drückte sich hoch und war aus seinem Büro, bevor er reagieren konnte. Er lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und kniff sich kurz in den Nasenrücken, bevor er sich zum Klassenzimmer aufmachte.

Hermione wartete an ihrem Pult auf die Drittklässler. Sie mochte diese Klasse sehr. Sie waren nett und wenigstens halbwegs wach. Es war immer besser, nicht die ersten beiden und die letzten beiden Stunden des Tages zu haben. Einer nach dem anderen kamen die Schüler in den Raum und sie begrüßte alle mit einem Lächeln. Die letzten beiden, die hereinkamen, waren zwei ihren besten Schüler – Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, außergewöhnlich klug. Sie war nur teilweise verblüfft, eines der Mädchen, Ophelia Faber, mit einem verweinten Gesicht zu sehen.

Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten und sie sie angemessen begrüßt hatte, sah sie das Mädchen neugierig an.

„Hat Professor Trelawny Ihnen wieder zu schaffen gemacht, Miss Faber? Ich habe Ihnen doch bereits gesagt, dass sie den Tod eines Schülers in jedem Jahrgang vorhersagt und noch nie etwas geschehen ist".

„Professor Granger, wir hatten nicht Wahrsagen", mischte sich ein Klassenkamerad ein.

„Nein?", fragte Hermione. „Was dann?".

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Ophelia und hickste leise.

„Professor Snape?".

„Ja", antworteten alle wie aus einem Mund und sie klangen alle ziemlich kleinlaut.

Hermione schloss kurz ihre Augen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Er ist ein guter Lehrer".

„Er hat Ophi zum Weinen gebracht!", protestierte Ophelias Freundin, Susanna Garth.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung musste schwer schlucken und ballte ihre Fäuste hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ihren Schülern etwas zum Nachdenken zu geben. „Professor Snape ist ein strenger Lehrer und er hat sehr hohe Erwartungen. Aber – er tut dies, um Sie zu beschützen, um Sie auf die Dinge da draußen vorzubereiten. Es mag Ihnen unfair erscheinen, aber die meisten Dinge, die er tut, die er Ihnen antut, tut er für Sie", erklärte sie ihnen, erstaunt, wie gut sie schwindeln konnte. Sie wusste, dass Snape es für sie getan hatte, aber das war in Kriegszeiten und vor allem für Harry gewesen. Er hatte ihn beschützt, aber zu welchem Preis? „Glauben Sie mir, er meint es nicht so. Und nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich. Sie werden eine Menge in seinem Unterricht lernen und er könnte der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung sein, den Sie je hatten …".

„Weil er ein Todesser war", meldete sich jemand aus der letzten Reihe zu Wort.

„Ein Spion, Mr. Shacklebolt. Ihr Onkel sollten Ihnen dies gesagt haben". Hermiones Geduld schwand. Sie wollte Snape an dieser Stelle nicht verteidigen. Er hatte nie eine Eule beantwortet, die sie ihm geschrieben hatte, in der sie ihm gedankt hatte.

„Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser", sagte Ben Shacklebolt leise.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw, Mr. Shacklebolt", tadelte Hermione. „Ich hätte Besseres von Ihnen erwartet".

„Aber …", fing er wieder an.

„Noch ein Wort und es gibt Nachsitzen mit Mr. Filch heute Nacht", drohte sie. Sie wollte es nicht, wollte dem Kind sagen, dass Severus immer noch der ölige Widerling war, der er vor Jahren gewesen war, obwohl Hermione zuerst gedacht hatte, er hätte sich verändert. Und dennoch, die ganzen Hauspunkte und nun das weinende Mädchen in ihrer Klasse, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Verhalten ihr und den anderen Lehrern gegenüber, der komplette Mangel von üblichen Höflichkeiten gegenüber irgendjemandem und das nirgendwo Auftauchen irgendwo in der Schule. Aber ein kluges Mädchen zum Weinen zu bringen, schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Sie hatte genug unter ihm gelitten, während ihrer Jahre als seine Schülerin. Sie würde ihm nicht erlauben, andere ebenso zu behandeln.

Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und aß ein Schinkensandwich, das Duffy, sein früherer Hauself ihm gebracht hatte. Duffy, die ihm immer Schmerzlinderungstrank nach einer Spaßnacht des Dunklen Lords gegeben hatte und Katertrank am Morgen, wenn er zu sehr im Feuerwhiskey geschwelgte hatte, die immer darauf achtete, dass er genug aß und die unglaublich loyal war, selbst als er Schulleiter gewesen war. Die, die mit Dobby, einem entfernten Cousin soweit Severus wusste, und Kreacher, die Hauselfen gegen die Todesser geführt hatte, weil sie wusste, dass ihr Meister der guten Sache treu war.

Snapes Lippen zuckten ein wenig bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie die Ohren hatte hängen lassen, als er dem kleinen Elf gesagt hatte, dass er die Schule verließ und sie nicht mitnehmen konnte und wie ihre Augen geglänzt hatten, als er zurückgekommen war und aus einer Laune heraus, Duffys Namen gerufen hatte. Er sah auf den Teller vor sich, voll mit Sandwiches und auf das Glas Kürbissaft direkt daneben. Duffy hatte sich immer um ihn gekümmert.

Er nahm sich ein weiteres Sandwich, lehnte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen, während er den Geschmack des Brotes und des Belags genoss. Duffy machte wirklich die besten Sandwiches. Und dennoch, ein Gedanke kitzelte ihn. McGonagall, diese verdammte Frau. Aber wer wusste besser als sie, wer er wirklich war? Er hatte Punkte abgezogen, ja. Aber nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil er wusste, dass sein Ruf ihm voraus geeilt war. Und er wollte ihn aufrechterhalten. Er hatte nie ein Weichling wie Lupin sein wollen. Oder wie, soweit er das beurteilen konnte, Mills. Er wollte, dass sie ihr Bestes gaben, aufmerksam waren und das war nur möglich, so dachte er, indem er ihnen Angst machte. Und das hatte er erfolgreich getan. Vielleicht, nach zwei oder drei Wochen, würde er aufhören können, so viele Punkte abzuziehen und so oft Nachsitzen zu verteilen. Traurigerweise, kein einziges Mal am Tag zuvor, aber heute schon dreimal. Vor dem Mittagessen. Und ein weinendes Mädchen. Er hatte nicht wissen können, dass sie so übel auf einen Irrwicht reagieren würde und hysterisch werden würde. Und wenn es etwas gab, womit Severus Snape nicht umgehen konnte, dann waren es hysterische Frauen.

Er stöhnte innerlich und entspannte sich, leerte seinen Kopf für einen Moment, aber dieser Moment der Stille und Ruhe wurde gestört, von einer anderen Person, die in sein Büro gestürmt kam. Er sah auf in ein errötetes, wütendes Gesicht, mit buschigem Haar, das in einem festen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf befestigt war.

Diesmal stöhnte Severus wirklich.

„Severus Snape, Sie Widerling", rief Hermione, bevor sie die Tür zuknallte und schnell auf sein Pult zuging und hoch über dem sitzenden Lehrer für Verteidigung ragte.

Vielen Dank an alle, die bereits reviewt haben. Wir freuen uns über jedes einzelne und hoffen auf mehr ;)


	6. V

_**Oh ja, die Schule hat mich wieder … Vermutlich werde ich es jetzt nicht mehr schaffen ganz so schnell zu updaten. Aber ich gebe mir größte Mühe :). Vielen Dank wie immer an coffeeonthepatio. Ohne sie wäre diese Story nicht, was sie jetzt ist.**_

Hermione Granger stürmte durch Hogwarts bis sie abrupt vor Snapes Bürotür stehen blieb. Sie beschloss, nicht zu klopfen und stampfte einfach in den Raum.

„Severus Snape, Sie Widerling!", schrie sie ihn an.

Severus sah sie arrogant an. „Ich verbitte mir solche Ausdrücke, Miss Granger", mahnte er.

„Es heißt Professor Granger, Mr. Snape", antwortete sie bissig.

Er lächelte höhnisch. „Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen, Miss Granger?", seine Stimme senkte sich zu seinem gewohnten spöttischen Ton.

„Ophelia Faber, Mr. Snape", spie Hermione. „Drittklässlerin aus Ravenclaw".

„Das Mädchen mit der Muggelwaffe als Irrwicht?", fragte Snape ruhig, sogar ein kleines bißchen interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Irrwicht war, Mr. Snape, aber sie erschien in meiner Klasse tränenüberströmt und ihre Freundin sagte, dass Sie sie zum Weinen gebracht haben", die Stimme der Lehrerin für Verwandlung war scharf.

„Irrwichte stehen auf dem Lehrplan für das dritte Schuljahr, Miss Granger. Ich erinnere mich genau, dass Sie sie mit Remus Lupin durchgenommen haben". Er sagte den Namen emotionslos, obwohl er ihn noch vor ein paar Jahren verhöhnt hätte.

„Ja, aber ...".

„Ich kann nicht kontrollieren was ihre Irrwichte sind, Miss Granger. Und ich weiß nicht, ob jemand sich die Mühe machte, Sie darüber zu informieren, dass ich vor sie trat, als ich bemerkte, dass sie aufgebracht war", unterbrach er sie leise.

„Aber ...", versuchte sie wieder etwas zu sagen.

„Ja, sie erschien tränenüberströmt in Ihrer Klasse", spottete er. „Das kann ich nicht verhindern. Sie verließ meinen Klassenraum weinend".

„Ja, aber ...", begann sie wieder und ihr Temperament stieg, da sie andauernd unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen meinem und Ihrem Klassenraum geschehen ist, Miss Granger. Ich habe mich für Erste an den früheren, vom Ministerium anerkannten Lehrplan gehalten und darin sind Irrwichte vorgesehen. Und als wichtig empfunden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sie das so schnell vergessen haben. Es ist erst wie lange her bei Ihnen, Miss Granger? Neun Jahre?".

„Profe ...". Ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sie knetete ihre Hände vor Wut.

„Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war Ihr Boggart Professor McGonagall, die Ihnen sagte, sie seien in allen Fächern durchgefallen", höhnte er gnadenlos.

„Professo ...".

„Also sind Sie wirklich hierhin gekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass ich aufhören sollte nach dem Lehrplan zu unterrichten? Oder wollen Sie sagen, dass ich aufhören soll zu unterrichten?".

„Würden Sie mich bitte ausreden lassen!", schrie sie über seine Stimme.

„Bitte, Miss Granger", antwortete er hochmütig und sah sie mit seinem gemeinen, höhnischen Lächeln an.

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos und sah ihn böse an.

„Also?", fragte er ungeduldig. „Wenn Sie momentan nichts mehr zu sagen haben, schlage ich vor, dass Sie einfach gehen. In 10 Minuten muss eine Zaubertränkeklasse beaufsichtigt werden."

Sie schnaubte, rot im Gesicht. „Das werden Sie noch bereuen", spie sie und stürmte aus seinem Büro hinaus.

„Was werde ich bereuen, Miss Granger?", fragte er, bevor sie die Tür wieder zuschlagen konnte.

„Menschen so zu behandeln", warf sie über ihre Schulter, ihre Roben schwangen um ihre Beine.

„Menschen?", fragte er zurück und seine Stimme war wieder eben und seidig.

„Mich, Mr. Snape. Immerhin hat Minerva mich heute Morgen zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ernannt". Sie imitierte sein höhnisches Lächeln und mit diesen Worten, schloss sie seine Tür, diesmal sanft.

Snape stöhnte wieder. Zum dritten Mal in den letzten sieben Minuten. Hermione Granger, hiesige Besserwisserin als stellvertretende Schulleiterin? Zusammen mit Minerva als Schulleiterin? In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er selbst die Position nicht hätte ablehnen sollen. Ein kleines Mädchen, 25, als stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Und sie würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, nach seinem Verhalten gerade eben. Sie würde es zumindest versuchen – und er feixte bei diesem Gedanken. Er sollte anfangen, bei den Essen in der Großen Halle anwesend zu sein. Sie wäre ein würdiger Gegner und mit ihr und Minerva würde es auch nicht langweilig werden. Nicht, dass er gelangweilt wäre. Manchmal, allerdings, manchmal war es dort unten ein wenig still, wenn Melete jagte und seine Korrespondenzen zum Erliegen gekommen waren. Keine Aufgaben, außer dem einen Zaubertrank an dem er arbeitete. Merlin hilf ihm, sollte Minerva es herausfinden. Es war nicht wirklich dunkle Magie, ganz im Gegenteil, aber die Schulleiterin würde es trotzdem nicht gutheißen.

Er sah auf die Uhr an seiner Wand und machte sich auf den Weg in den Klassenraum in den Kerkern. Zurück in Hogwarts zu sein war ein Spaß.

Hermione war mehr als ärgerlich. Er hatte sich wie der arrogante, spottende Idiot aufgeführt, an den sie sich genau erinnerte. Er hatte sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt, ja, aber trotzdem. Das gab ihm nicht das Recht, sich so zu benehmen, so gemein zu sein. Sie musste daran denken, Minerva zu fragen, ob sie das bedacht hatte, als sie ihn zurückgebeten hatte. Und trotzdem, sie hatte ihn auch angefleht. Wieso nur? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Zu der Zeit schien es eine gute Idee zu sein. Jemand, der den Schülern etwas Verteidigung beibrachte und die Unfälle in Zaubertränke reduzierte. Ihre Schritte hallten im Flur zu ihren privaten Räumen. Sie musste einmal durch atmen, bevor sie ihre Nachmittagsstunden geben konnte. Sie hatte sich gerade an den Brief in einer der Falten ihrer Robe erinnert. Einer der wenigen Briefe von Ron. Fünf Jahre waren sie aus der Schule, ein halbes Jahr hatten sie eine Liebelei und begriffen, dass sie nicht zueinander passten – naja, sie hatte es zuerst begriffen, dann war er zum russischen Zaubereiministerium im Rahmen eines Austauschprogramms von Auroren und er war fünf Monate später mit einer reizenden, schwangeren Ehefrau, Nadeshda, zurückgekommen. Sie war wirklich nett – soweit Hermione das sagen konnte. Sogar nach vier Jahren, einem männlichen Zwillingspaar, einem 18 Monate alten Jungen und einem weiteren, vermutlich auch rothaarigem Jungen, auf dem Weg, war Nadeshdas Englisch immer noch nicht das Beste. Im Gegenteil. Aber sie hatte Ron ein wenig beruhigt und seine Briefe und Besuche waren regelmäßiger geworden, mit oder sie im Schlepptau.

Sie entrollte das Pergament …

_Liebe Hermione,_

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die alte McGonagall den schmierigen Widerling aus den Kerkern wieder eingestellt hat. Ist er immer noch so gemein wie früher? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie es sein muss mit ihm zu arbeiten. Ich würde dir gerne meine herzliches Bedauern aussprechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du das klasse machen wirst!_

_Nadeshda, Alex, Nico und Ivan geht es gut und sie und Harry lassen dich lieb grüßen. Harry tut es leid, dass er nicht schreiben kann, aber er hat viel mit der Arbeit zu tun und so._

_Alles__ Liebe,_

_Ron_

Sie lächelte. Ein typischer Brief. Sie sah auf die Uhr und beschloss, dass sie eine kurze Antwort schreiben konnte, bevor sie ihre Siebtklässler hatte.

Die Zaubertränkeklasse hatte bereits begonnen, als Snape ins Klassenzimmer schritt. Es gab ein paar Dinge, die er von Dolores Umbridge gelernt hatte, dieser schrecklichen Frau. Und eine Unterrichtsstunde zu beobachten, was sogar ihn genervt hatte, gehörte dazu. Obwohl er die Ministeriumsangestellte, die immer noch in Askaban saß, verabscheute.

Fiesco erblasste, als er ihn hereinkommen sah und Snape lächelte höhnisch. Unglücklicherweise war diese Klasse dieselbe dritte Klasse, die er über die Irrwichte am Tag zuvor unterrichtet hatte und sogar Miss Faber erblasste, als sie ihn sah. Sein Gesicht blieb in seiner gewohnten neutralen Maske und er setzte sich leise in die hinterste Ecke des Klassenzimmers, lies seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis seine Augen auf die Tafel fielen. Verwirrende Mixtur. Das Rezept schien in Ordnung zu sein, aber die Dämpfe aus dem Kessel eines Hufflepuffs, die die Klasse mit den Ravenclaws besuchten, war leuchtend blau. Und das war nicht richtig. Severus sprach einen stillen Evanesco und der Junge sah überrascht auf. Severus sah ihn an und hob seine Augenbrauen leicht.

„Versuchen Sie es nochmal. Und fügen Sie Skarabäus nicht hinzu, bevor es siedet", sagte er laut genug, damit die ganze Klasse ihn hören konnte, inklusive Fiesco.

„Professor Snape?", fragte der Lehrer von vorne.

„Mister", er zögerte einen Moment, „Martin hier war dabei seinen Kessel zu schmelzen".

„Ah", sagte Fiesco nur. Er hatte definitiv nicht Hermiones Ausdauer und Gryffindormut.

Der Rest der Stunde verging relativ friedlich, dank Snapes Eingreifen am Anfang, und er war zufrieden. Fiesco war allerding ein Fiasko als Lehrer. Er konnte Fragen nicht beantworten und stammelte manchmal. Er war nicht so schlecht, wie Quirrel vorgegeben hatte zu sein – aber schlecht genug. Die nächste Stunde, eine erste Klasse Gryffindor und Slytherin, ging genauso friedlich von statten. Aber das war vermutlich weil Fiesco beschlossen hatte, ein wenig Theorie statt Brauen zu unterrichten. Doch ein einziger Blick von Snape sagte dem Lehrer, dass er keine Chance hatte, seinem wachsamen Auge zu entkommen.

Am Ende des Tages war Snape so glücklich, wie er sein konnte, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war wieso. Seine Kurse waren gut gegangen, niemand hatte sich verletzt, kein Schuleigenturm war zerstört worden und er entschied, dass es Zeit war, in die Große Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen, zum ersten Mal, seitdem er Schulleiter gewesen war.

**Vielen Dank für all eure lieben Reviews. Immerhin lebe ich von Luft und Reviews ;).**


	7. VI

Severus Snape schritt durch die große Halle mit wie üblich bauschenden Roben. Freitag. Er war mehr oder weniger froh, dass es so war. Ein ganzes Wochenende, das er dem Korrigieren und seinem Zaubertrank widmen konnte. Er wusste, dass er kurz vor einem Durchbruch stand. Die Aufsätze würden schnell geschafft sein und wenn er eine Hälfte an diesem Abend machen könnte, wäre er Samstagmittag fertig. Dann wären die Kinder in Hogsmeade und er müsste auch nicht mit ihnen mitgehen. Die Nachsitzen, die er diese Woche hatte beaufsichtigen müssen, hatte er gestern Nacht getan, sodass er frei wie ein Vogel – oder eine Fledermaus – war, in seinem Lieblingslabor der ganzen Welt.

Er konnte sehen, wie Minerva und Hermione, die nebeneinander saßen, bereits die Köpfe zusammen steckten und die Kinder, an denen er vorbei ging drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Nichts desto trotz, tat er so, nichts zu bemerken. Es tat nichts zur Sache. Er würde sich am Ende sowieso rächen. Obwohl, eigentlich verstand er Minervas Empörung, 865 Punkte Abzug in einer Woche war ein wenig überzogen, sowohl für ihn, als auch für sie. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte und seine Erinnerung war exzellent – war Minervas Rekord für eine gewöhnliche Woche 770 gewesen, und das war vor allem das Werk der Weasleys und einigen seiner Slytherins, nein, seiner Ex-Slytherins gewesen. Sein Rekord, ausgenommen die Zeit, in der Harry Potter die Schule besucht hatte, war 634 gewesen. Und er hatte nur 25 vergeben. Insgesamt. Er versprach sich selbst, sich ein wenig zurückzunehmen, ansonsten würde er in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen, als der Lehrer, der die meisten Punkte in einer Woche abgezogen hatte. Den Rekord hatte Ira Kavanagh aufgestellt, damals 1539. Eine Zaubertränkemeisterin, so wie er. Sie hatte 1840 Punkte abgezogen, jedenfalls soweit _Die Geschichte von Hogwarts_ es aufgezeichnet hatte. Das war, laut dem Buch, das er in seiner Jugend möglicherweise öfter gelesen hatte als Hermione Granger, nur einige Jahre nach der offiziellen Einführung des Hauspunktesystems gewesen.

Severus hatte nicht vor, diesen Rekord zu brechen, jedenfalls nicht in naher Zukunft. Vielleicht, beschloss er, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben Madam Hooch setzte, würde er höchstens 30 Punkte Abzug pro Klasse anstreben. 210. Nicht schlecht. Durchschnittlich, eigentlich. Und er sollte vielleicht ein paar mehr vergeben.

„Guten Abend", sagte er gleichgültig zu der Fluglehrerin.

„Severus Snape", antwortete sie. „Ich dachte Sie wären ein Gerücht".

„Nichts dergleichen, das versichere ich Ihnen. Vermutlich sind die meisten Dinge, die Sie über mich gehört haben, wahr", fügte er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln hinzu und tat sich etwas Braten und Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller.

Minerva bemerkte, dass Hermione Severus böse ansah, in dem Moment, als er die Große Halle betreten hatte. Freilich später als alle anderen, aber immer noch pünktlich, bevor das Essen begonnen hatte. Die Schulleiterin musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie sah, wie er offensichtlich versuchte, die gaffenden Schüler zu ignorieren. Alle von ihnen hatten bereits eine Stunde mit ihm gehabt, also sollten sie ihn zumindest ein wenig zu kennen. Und dennoch, nur seine Anwesenheit schien ein Spektakel für die Schüler zu sein und es erheiterte sie ungemein. Hermione, neben ihr, blickte finster drein und sie berührte flüchtig die Hand der jungen Frau auf dem Tisch.

„Es bringt nichts, ihn so anzustarren, meine Liebe", sagte sie sanft.

„Sie hätten ihn hören sollen. Als wäre ich ein dummes Kind", flüsterte Hermione zurück.

„Wann hätte ich ihn hören sollen? Wann haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?".

„Vorhin", knurrte Hermione. „Es war … ich war wütend auf ihn, weil er eine der Ravenclaws zum Weinen gebracht hatte".

„Ich habe davon gehört". Minerva lächelte ein wenig traurig. „Es war, ausnahmsweise, nicht seine Schuld".

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter sprach.

„Sehen Sie", fügte die Schulleiterin langsam hinzu. „Sie hatte engen Kontakt mit jemandem aus ihrer Nachbarschaft, glaube ich und es war sowieso nicht der beste Ort um aufzuwachsen. Viel Gewalt, von dem was ich gehört habe und es gab einige Fälle, in denen sie oder ihre Familie mit einem dieser Muggelzauberstäbe, äh, Pistolen bedroht wurden", erklärte sie.

„Darum war ihr Irrwicht eine Pistole?".

Minerva zuckten mit den Schultern. „Scheint so. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld. Ich weiß, dass er diese Woche ein wenig über reagiert hat, und er zu viele Punkte abgezogen hat und ein paar Mal Nachsitzen verteilt hat, aber ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, Liebes. Er ist Severus. Wir wollten ihn zurück. Jetzt haben wir ihn wieder, in all seiner Herrlichkeit". Sie riskierte einen Blick den Tisch hinunter, wo er jetzt saß, anscheinend völlig in sein Essen vertieft.

Hermione grummelte und attackierte ihr Fleisch, aber die Schulleiterin hielt ihre Hand für einen Moment fest. „Ich bin nicht glücklich damit, wie er seine Stunden diese Woche gehalten hat, aber Severus hat meistens einen Grund für das, was er tut – und ich bin mir sicher, den hat er auch jetzt. Aber wie ich bereits sagte, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen und vielleicht hilft es, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber wir werden es akzeptieren. Verstanden?".

„Ja", antwortete Hermione und etwas leuchtete plötzlich in ihren Augen auf. Sie sah die Schulleiterin an und lächelte. „Gut. Übrigens werde ich morgen mit den Kindern nach Hogsmeade gehen".

„Haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie morgen Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen müssen? Die Jungen, die an den Rüstungen herum gepfuscht haben?".

„Alles Slytherins. Ich dachte, dass vielleicht jemand, der Slytherins kennt, das Nachsitzen überwachen sollte. Und ich denke, ich weiß auch genau wer". Sie grinste und stand langsam auf, ging auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Tisch neben Severus Teller und trommelte leicht mit ihrem Fingern.

„Professor Snape", begann sie in ihrer freundlichsten Stimme, ohne jede Böswilligkeit, nur freundlich und ruhig.

„Granger", antwortete er scharfzüngig. Er hasste es, unterbrochen zu werden, während er aß.

„Besser als Miss Granger. Ich habe gerade von der Schulleiterin gehört, dass ich morgen die Kinder nach Hogsmeade begleiten muss".

„Viel Spaß dann". Severus Lippen zuckten nur ein ganz kleines bisschen und attackierte eine andere Kartoffel mit seiner Gabel und seinem Messer.

Hermione betrachtete die Präzision, mit der er das Gemüse schnitt und schnaubte. Es war lächerlich seine Beilage so sorgfältig zu schneiden. „Ja". Sie wandte den Blick von seinen Zaubertank- und tintenverschmierten Fingern ab und sah in seine Augen. „Aber ich habe 5 Sechstklässlern aus Slytherin Nachsitzen erteilt, weil sie während der Stunden alle Rüstungen zum Laufen gebracht haben. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt immer noch nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aber sie wurden vom Hogsmeadewochenende ausgeschlossen und ich brauche jemanden, der das Nachsitzen überwacht. Den ganzen Samstag, genauer gesagt".

„Und?".

„Und ich erinnere mich an jemanden, der sehr gut darin war, sich Aufgaben fürs Nachsitzen auszudenken". Hermione lächelte liebenswürdig.

„Filch, ja. Fragen Sie ihn einfach", antwortete Severus, als ob er jetzt erst daran gedacht hätte. Er wusste, dass Granger ihn meinte. Aber er würde sich den Samstag nicht vom Nachsitzen verderben lassen.

„Argus Filch ist dieses Wochenende bei seinem kranken Cousin. Er ist heute Morgen abgereist. Filius wäre zu nachgiebig mit ihnen, Minerva muss morgen nach London und ins Ministerium, Fiesco", sie schnaubte, „auf keinen Fall, Professor Sinistra schwebt ein wenig über den Dingen, Pomona muss an ihren Lehrling denken ...".

„Professor Sprout hat einen Lehrling?", fragte Severus neugierig – unwillkürlich. Er sah wie Hermiones Lippen für eine Sekunde ein Lächeln formten und er ließ sein Gesicht schnell wieder in die übliche Maske fallen.

„Es würde Ihnen vermutlich gut tun, wenigstens bei einigen Lehrerversammlungen anwesend zu sein. Ja, Pomona Strout hat einen Lehrling". Sie macht eine Pause, des Effektes wegen. „Sie kennen ihn recht gut, denke ich".

„Wenn er jemals diese Schule besucht hat, ist das sehr wahrscheinlich".

„Oh, das hat er. Und er tötete, äh ...", sie stoppte sich selbst. Das war zu unverschämt.

„Er tötete … was?". Seine Augen waren dunkel und undurchdringlich obwohl er ihre Antwort mit einigem Interesse erwartete. Aber Potter würde nicht Lehrling für Kräuterkunde werden, oder? Nein, Potter war ein Auror. Potter und der jüngste Weasley waren Auroren.

„Äh, niemanden", stammelte Hermione. Sie konnte Nagini nicht erwähnen, oder?

„Wer ist denn Lehrling denn nun?", fragte Severus ungeduldig.

„Neville". Sie hatte ihre Fassung einigermaßen wiedergewonnen und versuchte sich, daran zu erinnern, nicht von Snape abgelenkt zu werden und das Nachsitzen nicht zu vergessen.

„Longbottom?", fragte Severus und überraschte seine jüngere Kollegin, da er gleichgültig klang und sie nickte nur. „Und er hat diese Schlange getötet. Ich verstehe". Er nickte und spießte ein weiteres Stück Kartoffel aus seine Gabel, schob sie in seinen Mund, und kaute sorgfältig, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachte, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Äh, ja". Hermione brauchte einen Moment, um sich wieder zusammen zu reißen. „Wie ich sagte, Pomona hat ihren Lehrling, anscheinend ist ein junger Hippogreif krank, also kommt Hagrid auch nicht in Frage, Filch ist bei seinem Cousin, Binns kann Nachsitzen nicht kontrollieren, Minerva ist weg, Fiesco ist ein Fiasko, Aurora hat ihre Sterne und verschläft den größten Teil des Samstags, Filius würde ihnen nur Geschichten erzählen und muss ein Auge auf die Erst- und Zweitklässler haben und Professor Vector wird mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen. Also bleiben nur noch Sie".

„Verlegen Sie das Nachsitzen", wand Severus ein.

„Das kann ich nicht".

„Was ist mit Tre ...", begann er, als er aufblickte und die falsche Seherin mit ihrer großen Brille und vielen Schals auf sie zu schweben sah, ihre Augen, trotz der Brille, unkonzentriert und ihre Schritte unsicher.

„Ja, sicher", schnaubte Hermione, ihr Blick auch auf die Wahrsagelehrerin gerichtet.

„In Ordnung, Sie haben Recht. Sie auch nicht. Aber ich kann un...", sagte er, als die dämliche Frau stocksteif in ihrer Nähe stehen blieb, nur ihre beiden Hände waren leicht vor ihr ausgestreckt und die Armreife klimperten mit den seltsamsten Geräuschen. Severus stöhnte im selben Moment wie Hermione. Keiner wollte eine weitere falsche Prophezeiung hören. Und dennoch, irgendetwas war diesmal anders, sie schien beinahe wie in Trance.

Ihre Stimme klang ganz anders als ihre eigene und sie sprach abgehackt.

„Der mit der Macht sich zu widersetzen und zu beschützen, kehrt zurück um Rache und Akzeptanz zu bekommen. Unerträglich und sich verlassen fühlend wird sie die Wiedergeburt finden, wenn sie die Hilfe zur Besserung findet. Zusammen sollen sie wieder und wieder den kleinen Tod sterben bis sie nicht mehr zwei sind."

_**Vielen lieben Dank. An alle. Einfach an alle :).**_


	8. VII

**Es wird mal wieder Zeit für einen**

**Disclaimer : Jaja, nix meins, nicht mal der Plot, der gehört coffeeonthepathio und ich übersetze nur :).**

Hermione sah Snape höhnisch lächeln, Minerva ihre Augenbrauen heben und den Rest der Lehrerschaft und die meisten Schüler mit offenem Mund glotzen.

„Nun ...", begann sie und konzentrierte sich auf das offenkundige Subjekt der Prophezeiung.

„Lächerlich", murmelte Snape und stand mit Leichtigkeit auf, das spöttische Lächeln genauso wie ein paar dunkler, rollender Augen für alle zu sehen.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlung sah verlegen aus und fiel zurück in ihren Stuhl.

„Ist irgendetwas, meine Liebe?", fragte Sybill Trelawney, als sie all die starrenden, überraschten Gesichter sah, aber bevor sie eine Antwort bekommen konnte, ging sie davon und es schien, als würden ihre Füße gar nicht den Boden berührten. Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. Harry hatte so etwas erwähnt – nach einer Prophezeiung konnte sie nicht sprechen. Und dennoch, sie hatte von Tod gesprochen und das definitiv eine ihrer falschen Vorhersagen, eher als eine echte. Aber. Aber. Aber. Zwei ihrer Prophezeiungen waren wahr gewesen. Und sie hatte wirklich nicht wie sie selbst geklungen. Kleine Tode. Armer Severus.

Sie zuckte ein klein wenig zusammen, als sie etwas auf ihrer Schulter fühlte. Sie sah auf und erkannte sofort die faltige Hand ihrer Schulleiterin.

„War sie echt?", fragte Hermione flüsternd.

Minerva atmete tief ein und atmete zischend aus. „Ich glaube schon".

„Und? Was bedeutet sie?".

„Ich werde sie in ein Denkarium legen und sie mir nochmal anhören müssen". Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich glaube, dass Severus eine Überraschung erleben wird".

Besagter Mann eilte zu seinen Räumen hinunter. Anscheinend hatte das Insekt wieder Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht. Er fragte sich dennoch, wieso sie überhaupt Kupplerin spielen wollte – besonders mit ihm als Held in ihrem Märchen. Er hatte sich widersetzt, er hatte beschützt, er war zurückgekommen, aber Rache? Akzeptanz? Es konnte niemand sonst sein, niemand außer ihm war zurückgekehrt. Aber was wollte er rächen? Oder schlimmer, akzeptieren? Und trotzdem war er es. Da war er sich sicher. Sie wäre nicht vor ihm stehen geblieben, wenn er es nicht wäre.

Severus löste die Schutzzauber seiner Türen, trat ein und schützte sie wieder, bevor er seine Roben und seinen Gehrock abschüttelte und einige Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete. Er ließ sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Also wollte sie, dass er mit jemandem zusammen war. Mit jemanden, der unerträglich war und sich verlassen fühlte. Er stöhnte. Da gab es nur eine. Oh, Trelawney würde es noch bereuen, zu versuchen ihn mit Granger zu verkuppeln. Unerträglich und sich verlassen fühlend. Weasley und seine Frau mit den vielen Kindern und Harry mit der jüngsten Weasley und einem Kind auf dem Weg. Verlassen von ihren Freunden, die alle Familie hatten. Und unerträglich – das war klar.

Aber warum wollte das Insekt die beiden zusammen haben? An der Tür klopfte es laut und er kannte nur eine Person, die so klopfte.

Severus murmelte einige Flüche, für die alle seine Schüler für mindestens zwei Monate Nachsitzen bekommen hätten und entschied, ausnahmsweise, nicht seine übliche Kleidung anzulegen. Es war schließlich nur Minerva.

Hermione machte sich eine Tasse Tee, nachdem sie ihren Pyjama angezogen hatte und ihren Kniesel Patrick in die Arme genommen hatte, das reizende, weiße und hellgrün gefleckte Haustier hatte sie sich angeschafft, kurz nachdem Krummbein gestorben war, und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich mit Patrick, Tee und einer Ausgabe von Die Entnebelung der Zukunft. Sie glaubte immer noch, dass Trelawney eine Schwindlerin war, aber etwas war seltsam und sie überlegte Harry zu schreiben und ihn über seine Erfahrung mit der merkwürdigen Möchtegern-Seherin zu fragen. Aber sie hielt sich für einen Moment zurück. Ginny konnte jeden Tag fällig sein und er würde vermutlich sowieso nicht sofort antworten. Und trotzdem, beide Prophezeiungen, die sie gemacht hatte, waren richtig gewesen. Vielleicht diese auch. Das würde heißen, dass Snape etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber was hatte sie gesagt? Kleiner Tod. Wieder und wieder. Folter, vielleicht bis sie brachen? Und wer?

Sie schlug eine Hand vor die Stirn. Nein, kleiner Tod. Petit mort. Französisch. Shakespeare. Sterben als eine Metapher für etwas anderes. Sie feixte. Trelawney hatte keine Folter oder Tod vorhergesagt, sondern Snape mit einer Frau. Die Idee an sich klang leicht lächerlich in Hermiones Kopf. Snape und eine Frau. Offensichtlich eine verlassene und unmögliche Frau. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr entschied sie, dass es eine gute Sache war. Vielleicht würde er eine Art Ausgleich mit einer Frau an seiner Seite finden.

Sie klopfte gegen ihr Kinn. Unmöglich und verlassen. Naja, sie würde herausfinden wer sie war und ihn sanft in ihre Richtung schubsen.

„Minerva", sagte er emotionslos.

„Severus", antwortete sie. „Tolle Darstellung, nicht wahr?". Die Schulleiterin trat ein und Severus hob eine Augenbraue, als er bemerkte, dass sie ein großes, rechteckiges, flaches Paket in braunem Packpapier trug.

„Es war Trelawney. Was hast du erwartet?". Er trat zur Seite.

„Aber eine echte, Severus. Es ist schon eine Weile her". Sie legte das Päckchen sanft auf den Boden und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Du weißt um was es geht, oder?".

„Es ist keine echte, Minerva. Du kannst das nicht glauben". Er rollte wieder mit seinen Augen.

„Das tue ich. Und es wäre gut für dich, zumindest, wenn ich es richtig interpretiere". Sie grinste.

Er knurrte sie an. „Bist du hergekommen, um dich über mich lustig zu machen?".

„Nein". Sie lachte und legte für einen Moment eine sanfte Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich bin hergekommen, um dir das hier zu geben". Sie deutete auf das Päckchen und drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um. Sie sah über ihre Schulter. „Es spricht für sich selbst".

„Minerva ...", begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen". Sie machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu und legte ihre Hand auf die Klinke, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte. „Du weißt, dass es Hermione ist, nicht wahr?". Sie grinste und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Du wirst genau so schlimm, wie er es war", flüsterte er ihr hinterher, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören würde. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab von dem kleinen Tisch, auf den er ihn zuvor gelegt hatte, und deutete mit ihm auf das Päckchen.

„Revellio Obscura", sagte er klar und dann geschah das Unvorhergesehene.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Severus, hör auf damit und reiß einfach das Papier auf", schnarrte eine Stimme, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Severus keuchte auf und, fast wie ein aufgeregtes Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen, kniete sich hin und riss das braune Papier tatsächlich weg. „Oh, Merlin", hauchte er.

Die schwarzhaarige Frau im Portrait lächelte wohlwollend. „Hallo, Severus".

„Oma Lux". Er erblasste. „Seit wann ...".

Lux behielt das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Mein lieber Junge. Tippy hat mein Portrait vor dem Ende des Krieges von Prince Manor nach Hogwarts gebracht. Ich denke Minerva wollte schon eher, dass du es bekommst, aber du warst meistens weg".

„Ich, äh ...".

Sie lachte. „Normalerweise stotterst du nicht, oder? Danach siehst du nicht aus. Aber, Mensch, isst du genug? Du siehst dünn aus. Und blass. Gehst du überhaupt an die frische Luft?".

„Oma Lux, ich ...".

„Ja, ja. Nun, würdest du mich bitte irgendwo an die Wand hängen oder hast du vor, mich auf dem Boden zu lassen?", verlangte sie, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht recht ähnlich dem, den Severus auch trug, wenn er nicht zufrieden war.

Severus stöhnte. Das war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte. Noch eine Frau, die ihm sagte, was er zu tun hatte.

**Vielen, vielen Dank für all die lieben Reviews. Macht bloß weiter so!**


	9. VIII

Da das Problem des Nachsitzens der Slytherins nicht geklärt worden war, standen die Übeltäter am Samstag morgen natürlich vor Professor Grangers Bürotür. Sie hatte das geahnt und wartete bereits auf sie und schleifte sie einfach zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie befahl ihnen zu warten und stieg die Treppen zu Snapes Büro hinab. Sie klopfte und trat ein, als sie das gebellte „Herein" hörte.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte sie freundlich.

„Morgen", antwortete er, anscheinend vollkommen unbeeindruckt und unerschrocken von dem Geschehen der Nacht zuvor.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte sie neugierig.

Er rollte wieder mit seinen Augen. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie glauben allen Ernstes, was sie gesagt hat".

„Naja, wieso nicht? Sie hatte zuvor recht", wand sie ein, ihre Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig.

„Einmal".

„Zweimal".

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Liege ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie die Slytherins her gebracht haben?".

„Ja". Sie lächelte. „Danke, dass Sie das tun".

„Hatte ich eine Wahl?", grummelte er und stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und wartete darauf, dass Hermione sein Büro verließ. Sie blieb sprachlos stehen, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt. „Worauf warten Sie?", fragte er ungeduldig und klopfte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Äh, auf nichts. Tut mir leid", sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, überrascht,, dass er so etwas für eine Frau tun würde, Türen aufhalten, obwohl er es vielleicht nur tat, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das Büro verließ und er seine Schutzzauber errichten konnte. Trotzdem – die unmögliche und verlassene Frau bekam vielleicht einen Mann, der Manieren hatte – auch wenn er sie nicht oft zeigte. Sie verließ den Raum, blieb auf der höchsten Treppenstufe stehen und wartete schweigend, bis er seine Banne stumm gesprochen hatte. „Professor Snape …", begann sie.

„Sie sind immer noch da", stellte er fest.

„Ja". Sie nickte und wunderte sich ob er wirklich nicht an die Prophezeiung glaubte. „Äh, sie sollen den ganzen Tag bleiben".

„Ja, Sie erwähnten das bereits", antwortete er und sah einen Moment zu lang in ihre Augen. Er erwog für einen kurzen Augenblick Legilimentik anzuwenden – nur um zu sehen, ob sie wusste, dass sie in der Prophezeiung gemeint war. Sie verhielt sich jedenfalls nicht so – ihre Verlegenheit wäre größer und würde vermutlich nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen. Aber Severus hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie gelernt hatte ihre Gedanken zu verbergen, und wenn, würde sie bemerken, was er versuchte, also sah er stattdessen schnell auf ihr buschiges Haar, das wieder einmal in einen strengen Zopf zurück gesteckt war, fast so wie bei Minerva. Nur einzelne Haarsträhnen rahmten ihr Gesicht. Er räusperte sich. „Sonst noch etwas, stellvertretende Schulleiterin?".

„Nein", antwortete sie ruhig, sah in seine Augen, während er sich abwandte. War er verlegen? Glaubte er wirklich nicht an die Prophezeiung? Der Mann, der unermüdlich für die eine Sache gearbeitet hatte, die hauptsächlich auf einer einzigen Prophezeiung aufbaute? Dessen gesamte Welt auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, wegen den Worten einer insektenähnlichen, schrulligen Frau? Der die Liebe seines Lebens deswegen verloren hatte? Aber wer war sie, wenn nicht eine neugierige, mutige Gryffindor? Sie könnte ihn einfach wieder fragen. Unter weniger Stress. Und weniger gründlicher Prüfung. „Professor Snape … äh ...".

„Ja?", blaffte er, nachdem er bereits die Hälfte der Stufen hinuntergegangen war, ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Ich frage mich nur, ob Sie heute Nacht in der Großen Halle sein werden", stotterte sie.

Severus sah sie wieder an. Sie wusste es also? Und sie wollte ihn sehen? Das erschien ihm mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, sie zu sehen. „Nein", antwortete er.

„Okay", sagte sie leise. „Ich lasse Sie dann alleine".

„Gut", murmelte er und drehte sich zu den Schülern um. „Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, jetzt!".

Hogsmeade war ruhig und die Kinder, Hermione war überrascht, benahmen sich ziemlich gut, weshalb sie die Chance hatte, sich ruhig in die Drei Besen zu setzen und ein Butterbier zu trinken. Severus Verhalten war seltsam – es hatte fast so ausgesehen, als ob er einen kurzen Blick in ihre Gedanken hatte werfen wollen. Aber wieso sollte er das tun wollen? Sie wusste nichts, aber vielleicht wusste er mehr? Vielleicht kannte er die Frau. Die Zaubererwelt war nicht so groß und dank ihrer Verbindung zu Harry kannte sie eine Menge Leute. Aber seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, nein, seit sie ihre Ausbildung angetreten hatte, war sie nicht oft aus Hogwarts oder Hogsmeade herausgekommen. Gelegentlich London, Der Fuchsbau in den großen Ferien, zweimal Australien, einmal, um ihren Eltern ihre Erinnerungen wiederzugeben, und das zweite Mal den ganzen Sommer über , nachdem sie sich entschieden hatten, für immer dort zu bleiben. Aber sonst war dies hier ihre Welt.

Und Severus? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo er die letzten fünf Jahre verbracht hatte. Minerva hatte nur so viel gesagt – hier und dort, nie lange an einem Ort. Er musste einige Leute kennengelernt haben, aber dann wiederum, er hatte nie wie der Typ Mensch geschienen, der viel ausging. Vielleicht, vielleicht war sie eine Muggel und sie konnte sie gar nicht kennen

Die Liste der Hexen, die ihr geeignet schienen war kurz, zumindest in ihrem Kopf. Die meisten Frauen seines Alters, die sie kannte, waren entweder verheiratet oder verwitwet. Und dann war da das kleine Problem der Lily Evans. Oder Lily Potter. War sie nicht die, die er Jahrzehnte lang geliebt hatte? Sein Patronus. Ihr Patronus. Wenn er sie immer noch liebte, wäre sein Patronus immer noch derselbe und keine andere Frau hätte eine Chance, sodass die ganze Prophezeiung falsch war und die Identität der Frau vollkommen egal.

Eine Idee nahm in ihrem Kopf Gestalt an und sie grinste hinter ihrer Flasche Butterbier.

Severus saß an seinem alten Tisch im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und hatte einen Stapel Pergamente vor sich. Es nützte nichts die Zeit zu verschwenden, nur weil Granger ihm die Schüler aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Sie schwitzten über Kesseln, die seit Jahren nicht gründlich geputzt worden waren, vielleicht nicht, seit Potter es das letzte Mal getan hatte, oder vielleicht Weasley. Das perfekte Nachsitzen, in seinen Augen. Knochenschmalz und manchmal Flecken, die nicht von den Kesseln entfernt werden können.

Die Qualität der Aufsätze der Schüler hatte sich seit in der Zeit, die er fort gewesen war, nicht verändert. Immer noch miserabel und die Rechtschreibung noch schlimmer. Außerdem, wäre der Dunkle Lord immer noch an der Macht, hätten sie keine Chance sich selbst zu verteidigen zu können. Sie hatten nicht die leiseste Ahnung von Schildzaubern, oder jeder anderen Art von Verteidigung. Es gab zwei oder drei in jedem Haus, die besser zu sein schienen, aber das war immer schon so gewesen. Niemand hatte die Brillianz einiger der Schüler, die er zuvor unterrichtet hatte. Wie Hermione Granger.

Sie hatte immer gewusst, worüber er sprach. Und sie hatte immer die Antwort gewusst, bevor er die Frage beendet hatte. Und das war nervig gewesen. Aber sie hatte fast alles verstanden. Und anscheinend, war sie auch eine hoch geschätzte Lehrerin. Sonst hätte sie nichts von dem weinenden Mädchen gewusst. Ein weinender Schüler schwänzte meistens die Stunde, zumindest seiner Meinung nach. Zumindest seine Stunden. Aber er war auch nie sehr beliebt gewesen. Er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Aber Hermione Granger? Sie wollte gemocht werden, geliebt werden. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr wusste er das. Nur hatte sie es damals nicht bemerkt und hatte es vielleicht immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Freundschaften nicht in Büchern gefunden werden konnten, es gab keine Anleitungen dazu. Und ehrlich gesagt, seiner Meinung nach, hatten sowohl Weasley, als auch Potter sie nur benutzt. Oder sie sich zu Nutzen gemacht hatten. Gut für sie, dass sie nach allem nicht den Weasleyjungen geheiratet hatte.

Aber wieso dachte er überhaupt über sie nach? „Mach den Kessel sauberer, Hobbs!", brüllte er.

Snape seufzte unhörbar und zog sich teilweise aus. Er hatte es geschafft, einige theoretische, arithmantische Berechnungen für seine Zaubertränke zu machen, aber mit den Schülern dort, konnte er nicht mehr versuchen. Es war sein Zaubertrank, seiner ganz allein. Er warf die Roben und den Mantel über einen Stuhl und ging zu einem Schränkchen. Er brauchte dringend einen Drink, nachdem er in seinem früheren Klassenraum an seinem früheren Pult gesessen hatte. Irgendwie, obwohl er das niemals zugeben würde, vermisste er es, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Es war einfacher, irgendwie, die Fehler leichter zu erkennen.

„Hängst du das auf?", erscholl die Stimme vom Portrait seiner Großmutter.

Severus stöhnte, hob die Roben und den Mantel jedoch auf und hing sie in den Schrank.

„Gehst du nicht zum Abendessen, mein Junge?", nörgelte sie wieder.

„Oma Lux, ich bin kein Junge mehr. Ich bin über 40".

„43, mein Junge, ich weiß". Sie lächelte gut gelaunt.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, goß sich etwas ein und setzte sich.

„Severus!", rief sie wieder und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn. „Abendessen!".

„Ich bin nicht mehr 5", murmelte er und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht hörte. Trotzig schüttete er seinen Feuerwhiskey in sich hinein.

„Nein, als du 5 warst, habe ich dich auf mein Knie gesetzt und dich gefüttert", antwortete sie trotzdem.

„Das hast du nie getan".

„Doch. In dem Sommer, in dem deine Mutter entschied, dass sie die Dinge mit diesem schrecklichen Muggel, Merlin hilf mir, in Ordnung bringen wollte. Sie hätte deinen Vater niemals heiraten sollen. Er war nicht gut für sie und er hat dich von uns ferngehalten", beschwerte sich Lux Prince. „Und sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir spreche", fügte sie hinzu und befestigte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen mit einem Kamm an ihrem Hinterkopf.

Severus sah auf. Es brachte nichts so zu tun, als würde er seine Großmutter nicht mögen. Er stand auf, stellte seinen Lieblingsstuhl vor ihr Portrait und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Daran erinnere ich mich nicht".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du schon fünf warst, Severus. Dreieinhalb, glaube ich", sinnierte sie und strich sich über die Augenbrauen. „Du wolltest auch damals nicht essen. Dünner Junge, aber kein Wunder, in dem Haus, in dem du leben musstest. Mit diesem Mann".

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich ...".

Lux unterbrach ihn. „Wir wollten dich bei uns behalten, Severus", sagte sie ehrlich und eine faltige Hand wischte eine Träne weg, die noch nicht sichtbar war. „Das wollten wir wirklich. Dein Opa Quintus auch. Merlin, er hat so viel Potenzial in dir gesehen. Dein Leben wäre anders verlaufen, mein Junge. Kein Voldemort. Aber deine Mutter und dein Vater", seufzte sie. „Genug davon", stoppte sie sich selbst. „Geh. Große Halle. Abendessen. Jetzt!".

„Oma Lux, was ..?". Das hatte er sich während ihrer ganzen Rede gefragt. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass seine Großeltern ihn bei sich behalten wollten. Sein Leben wäre allerdings anders gewesen. Vielleicht besser.

„Später, mein Junge. Bitte iss etwas zu Abend. Du bist zu dünn. Und Hermione wird auch da sein". Sie lächelte schelmisch.

„Woher weißt du davon?", fragte er geschockt.

„Ich werde es dir sagen. Wenn, und nur wenn du in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehst. Und glaube mir, ich kenne Wege, herauszufinden, ob du genug gegessen hast". Sie machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Sein ein guter Junge für deine Großmutter".

Severus sah die alte Frau an, die er so sehr geliebt hatte, als er ein Junge gewesen war und von der er niemals genug bekommen hatte. Die alte Frau, die aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, als er nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Die alte Frau, die er das letzte Mal in der Nacht gesehen hatte, bevor er das Dunkle Mal bekommen hatte. Er nickte langsam und ging zu seinem Schrank um seine Roben und seinen Mantel zu nehmen.

„Und lass die Roben aus", rief sie ihm nach.

Er rollte mit den Augen, gehorchte aber und mit einem Nicken in Richtung seiner Großmutter, verließ er seine Räume.

_**Vielen lieben Dank, wie immer! Ich dank Bee und allen lieben Reviewern. Und drohe hiermit zum ersten Mal allen Schwarzlesern! Bei Nacht, kommt der Geist der ungeliebten FF-Autoren und wird euch heimsuchen. Das könnt ihr nur verhindern, indem ihr ganz schnell den großen Knopf hier unten drückt.**_


	10. IX

_**Ich weiß, dass ich mir viel zu viel Zeit genommen habe. Ich weiß. Aber mein Leben ist … komplizierter als ich dachte :) Vermutlich werden meine Updates nun immer etwas länger dauern.**_

Hermione ließ ihren Blick schweifen und betrachtete ihre Kolleginnen. Alle weiblichen Lehrerinnen schienen entweder zu alt, oder im Falle von Professor Vector nicht an Männern interessiert. Also schied das weibliche Kollegium aus – niemand an dem Severus annähernd interessiert sein könnte. Und niemand, der verlassen und unmöglich war. Sie runzelte die Stirn, konzentrierte sich auf ihre Brunnenkresse-Suppe und bemerkte nicht, dass Severus durch eine Seitentür die Große Halle betreten hatte. Außerdem saß sie in der Mitte des Lehrertisches, wogegen er den Sitz am weitesten links genommen hatte.

Er sah sie dort sitzen und anscheinend hatten ihn alle Schüler bemerkt, denn sie sahen alle auf, um ihn sich setzen zu sehen. Er hätte nicht auf seine Großmutter hören sollen. Ohne seine Roben fühlte er sich irgendwie entbößt, nackt sogar. Nicht komplett angezogen. Er wusste, dass er streng genommen immer noch mehr als genug Lagen Kleidung trug, um die Kälte des alten Schloss abzuhalten, aber trotzdem – seine Roben waren so lange seine Uniform in dieser Schule gewesen – um einzuschüchtern, um neugierige Blicke fernzuhalten. Dennoch, die Brunnenkresse-Suppe sah köstlich aus und er beschloss, sein Gesicht wieder einmal die übliche Maske aufzusetzen und begann elegant die heiße Flüssigkeit zu löffeln.

Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, da Minerva immer noch in London war, musste ein Auge auf die Schüler haben und sie alle hatten für einen Moment aufgehört, zu essen und zu plaudern. Irgendetwas war falsch und sie bemerkte, dass sie zum Lehrertisch hoch starrten. Ihr Blick folgte ihrem Starren und sie war überrascht Severus dort sitzen zu sehen. Aber das war nicht alles und sicherlich nicht der Grund, wieso alle Kinder so aufsehen würden. Er trug keine Roben. Nichts, das wogte, nichts, das irgendetwas versteckte. Nur der enge, hochgeschlossene Gehrock den sie kannte, seit sie 11 war. Und dennoch, etwas hatte sich verschoben, hatte sich verändert. Obwohl Hermione keine Ahnung hatte was. Aber plötzlich, wirkte er anders.

Vielleicht wusste er bereits wer die Frau war und vielleicht befand sie sich wirklich im Raum. Vielleicht interessierte sich Vector am Ende doch für Männer. Oder er mochte ältere Frauen. Minerva, möglicherweise? Nein, intellektuell war sie auf seinem Niveau, aber sie war vermutlich älter als seine Mutter. Und sie war nicht da, also machte es keinen Sinn sie zu beeindrucken, indem er seine strengen Lehrerroben ablegte. Pomona Strout? Verheiratet. Madam Pomfrey? Verheiratet. Hooch? Nein. Lebt mit jemandem zusammen. Sinistra? Nein. Was wenn die Prophezeiung gar nicht von einer Frau sprach? Was wenn Severus gar nicht auf Frauen stand? Sie keuchte und erntete damit einen erstaunten Blick von Filius Flitwick.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

„Äh, ja. Danke", antwortete sie und errötete leicht.

Es konnte nicht so sein, oder? Er hätte Lily Potter nicht so geliebt, wenn er nicht am schönen Geschlecht interessiert wäre. Merlin, sie musste dringend einen Irrwicht auftreiben. Und ihn raus lotsen, um es glaubwürdig zu machen. Und dann musste sie einen Weg finden, den Irrwicht in einen Dementor zu verwandeln. Nur dann hätte sie Gewissheit.

Severus wollte wirklich mit den Augen rollen, aber am Ende hatte er beschlossen, sich nicht von dem Blicken beeindrucken zu lassen und mehr noch, sie nicht wissen zu lassen, dass er sie überhaupt bemerkte. Er blickte für einen Moment auf und sah, dass Hermione ihn auch ansah. Also wusste sie es doch.

Nein, er müsste Okklumentik benutzen, um ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Dennoch, sie dachte darüber nach. Sie sah ihn an und blickte suchend durch den Raum und schien sogar die weiblichen Siebtklässlerinnen zu überprüfen. Nein, das konnte sie nicht wirklich denken. Nicht mal er war so krank. Sie wusste es nicht. Die klügste Hexe ihrer Generation, oder so sagte man, konnte nicht herausfinden, dass Sybill Trelawney über sie selbst gesprochen hatte.

Nicht, dass das Severus überraschte – Herzensangelegenheiten schienen Hermione Granger nicht leicht zu fallen. Ihre Wahl früherer Liebhaber zeigte das, Severus Meinung nach, klar. Victor Krum, der Schwachkopf, der warscheinlich nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen schreiben konnte und dann der Weasley Junge. Nicht die Brillianz seiner Zwillingsbrüder, nicht der blinde Ehrgeiz seines älteren Bruders, nicht die Leidenschaft. Einfach langweilig, dachte Severus und daher ziemlich untauglich für Hermione Granger.

Soweit er das wusste – und er las gelegentlich den Tagespropheten – hatte es danach nichts Ernstes in ihrem Leben gegeben. Weasley hatte eine russische Frau geheiratet und pflanzte sich fort. Potter hatte das Weasley Mädchen geheiratet und pflanzte sich auch fort. Oder vielleicht hatten sie ihre Kinder auch schon bekommen, er war sich nicht sicher und ihm war es auch eigentlich ziemlich egal.

Es lief alles auf das hinaus, was er bereits dachte und vermutet hatte. Hermione Grangers Privatleben war im Grunde genommen nicht existent. Hermione Granger lebte für ihren Job, ihre Schüler und diese Schule. Aber natürlich konnte er sich irren. Nein, nicht wirklich. Sich absolut nicht bewusst zu sein, dass sie die Frau in der Prophezeiung war, obwohl sie so brilliant war. Armes Mädchen.

Severus schien sich wirklich für keine Frau in diesem Raum zu interessieren. Er sah weiterhin auf seinen Teller und aß, als ob um ihn herum nichts geschah. Plötzlich war sie nicht mehr hungrig, legte das Besteck auf ihren Teller und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Sie war eine Frau, die wirklich das Beste für ihn wollte – ihretwegen und der ganzen Schule wegen. Eine Sache für sie, nachdem sie es nicht geschafft hatte, die Hauselfen zu befreien. Glücklicherweise war der Stuhl neben ihm leer und sie setzte sich lächelnd.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape".

„Granger".

„Ich dachte Sie wollte nicht zum Abendessen kommen", stellte sie fest.

„Ich habe meine Meinung geändert", sagte er gedehnt. „Ich habe gehört, dass das ein Vorrecht der Frauen sei, aber daran glaube ich nicht". Er sah ihr unverwandt in die Augen und fast unterbewusst, errichtete sie ihre Okklumentik Schilde.

„Äh", stammelte sie, ein wenig beschämt. Wusste er, wieso sie mit ihm sprechen wollte? Versuchte er, es herauszufinden?

„Ja?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Wie gefällt es Ihnen bis jetzt, wieder hier zu arbeiten?", sie versuchte sich an ein wenig Smalltalk.

„So wie vorher", antwortete er nur einen Herzschlag später.

„Ähm, ich dachte nicht, Sie hier unten zu sehen, nachdem was gestern Abend geschehen ist".

„Sie ist heute Abend nicht hier, oder?". Hermione verlor nicht die Hoffnung, dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwie anständig unterhalten könnten.

Severus nickte und sehnte sich nach einem kleinen bißchen des Zartbitterschokoladenpudding vor ihm. Aber er würde ihn nicht hier essen. Vielleicht konnte er Duffy später bitten, ihm etwas zu bringen. Oma Lux schuldete ihm immerhin ein paar Antworten. Und sie wusste bereits von seiner Schwäche für Zartbitterschokoladenpudding.

„Also, Professor Snape, wie war das Nachsitzen heute?", fragte sie, froh, ein Thema gefunden zu haben über das sie wirklich reden konnten.

„In Ordnung. Sie haben Kessel geschrubbt. Ich bin sicher, wenn Sie Potter oder Weasley fragen, erzählen sie ihnen wie das geht".

Hermione schnaubte. „Das würde ich gern, aber sie sind beide so beschäftigt mit ihren Familien ...", begann sie und stoppte sofort, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm nur neue Munition gab, indem sie ihm etwas Persönliches erzählte.

„Ah", sagte Severus wieder gedehnt. „Ich habe gehört, dass Weasley in die Fußstapfen seiner Eltern tritt".

„Ja". Hermione lächelte und sie schien nicht einmal zu merken, dass ihre Augen ein wenig traurig waren. Nur ein wenig, aber Severus mit seiner umfangreichen Menschenkenntnis sah es sofort. „Das Vierte ist unterwegs. Und Ginny und Harry bekommen bald ihre Erstes".

„Beeindruckend", höhnte er, der Sarkasmus offenkundig.

Hermione starrte ihn überrascht an. „Ja". Sie räusperte sich. „Ein wenig Pudding?".

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, in seinem Gesicht ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck. Sie bemerkte es und sprach, bevor er antworten konnte. „Mögen sie überhaupt Süßigkeiten? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jemals welche essen sah".

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Granger", zischte er leise.

„Das stimmt, aber ich versuche lediglich meinen Kollegen kennen zu lernen, Professor Snape. Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer".

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, stellvertretende Schulleiterin". Severus feixte.

Und trotzdem, sie musste wissen ob er versuchte, die Frau aus der Prophezeiung zu finden und sie war klug. Vielleicht war er mit jemandem zusammen und sie konnte es herausfinden. Das würde das Problem mit dem Irrwicht lösen. „Also mögen Sie Essen?".

„Was für eine Frage ist das?", fragte er, irgendwie überrascht. „Sie haben mich in den letzten zwei Tagen zweimal essen sehen und Sie glauben doch bestimmt nicht die Gerüchte, dass ich ein Vampir sei?", spottete er.

„Natürlich nicht", protestierte Hermione sofort. „Ich habe mich lediglich gewundert. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich habe Sie nicht oft draußen gesehen".

„Ich gehe ins Freie, Granger", wand er ein. Sie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Aber sie war neugierig. Natürlich war sie das, kleine Besserwisserin.

„Mh", summte sie nur. „Aber Sie gehen nicht zum Vergnügen spazieren, oder?".

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Verhören Sie mich? Wissen Sie, der Zaubergamot hat entschieden, dass ich unschuldig bin. Ich bin ein freier Mann und falls ich das sagen darf, Sie sind nicht der unauffälligste Befrager, Granger", antwortete er sanft, stand auf und ließ sie dort sitzen und nochmal völlig sprachlos zurück.

Severus goss sich einen weiteren Drink ein, sobald er in seinen Räumen angekommen war und, nachdem er seinen Mantel abgenommen und den Kragen seines Hemdes ein wenig gelockert hatte, setzte er sich vor das Portrait seiner Großmutter.

„Also?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Also? Wie war das Abendessen? Hast du genug gegessen?".

„Ich dachte, du hast Wege das herauszufinden".

„Die habe ich, mein Junge. Aber dafür müsste ich jetzt gehen und ich weißt, dass du auf einige Antworten wartest".

„Also?".

„Hast du genug gegessen?".

Severus stöhnte. „Habe ich", antwortete, schnippte mit den Fingern und rief Duffy.

„Professor Snape hat gerufen?", fragte der Elf, stolz, dass Severus ihr grammatikalisch richtiges Englisch beigebracht hatte und, dass sie es sprechen konnte, obwohl einige der anderen Elfen deswegen auf sie herabsahen.

„Könntest du mir bitte etwas von dem Zartbitterschokoladenpudding bringen, den es beim Abendessen gab?.

Duffy nickte fröhlich, ihre Ohren aufgestellt und verschwand mit einem pop. Er rollte mit seinen Augen in Richtung seiner Großmutter, die grinste.

„Ja, ich mag ihn immer noch", gab er zu.

„Du hättest ihn in der Großen Halle essen können".

„Nein".

„Nein?".

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt.

„Der böse Widerling aus den Kerkern hat einen Ruf zu verlieren, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln, das Severus nur allzu gut kannte.

„Ja, natürlich. Minerva?".

„Minerva was?".

Er rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Hat sie dir das erzählt?".

„Nein. Aber du weißt schon, dass ich mich in anderen Bildern bewegen kann, oder?".

Er zuckten mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur die, die speziell für Hogwarts gemalt wurden, könnten das".

„Nein", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das können wir alle".

„Und die Prophezeiung?", fragte Severus. „Woher wusstest du, dass es Granger ist?".

„Wer ist Granger?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Ah, Hermione", antwortete sie selbst einen Moment später. „Nun, das war ein anderer Informant".

„Minerva", stellte Severus fest.

„Kann sein". Sie grinste.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Hat sie dich deswegen hierher gebracht?". Seine Stimme hatte einen anklagenden Beiklang.

„Nein, Severus, mein Junge. Nein!". Sie bestand darauf. „Ich wollte dich wiedersehen. Weißt du, dass ich dich nicht mehr gesehen habe, seit du 17 warst? Und wenn ich dich jetzt sehe, Mr. Snape, bin ich nicht glücklich über das, was ich sehe".

„Was?", fragte er, überrascht von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch.

„Sieh dich an, Severus. Du verbringst deine Zeit hier unten und, ja, Minerva, ein gutes Mädchen wie sie ist, hat es mir erzählt ...".

„Niemand außer dir könnte Minerva ein Mädchen nennen ...", murmelte er.

„Minerva ist um die 40 Jahre jünger als ich. Natürlich ist sie ein Mädchen", antwortete sie und sah ihn streng an. „Versuch nicht das Thema zu wechseln".

„Du bist ein Bild", sagte er laut. „Wieso sollte ich dir zuhören?".

„Weil ich deine Großmutter bin, Severus Tobias Prince", schrie sie beinahe.

„Snape", murmelte er.

„Prince. Du warst immer ein Prince, Severus. Aber dieses Loslassen, dieses Vergraben, dieses Selbstmitleid, dieses Hohnlächeln und diese Gemeinheiten, das sind keine Dinge, die ein Prince tun würde".

„Mutter hat sie getan".

„Deine Mutter ...", sie seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge. Du bist ein Prince, du wirst immer ein Prince sein. Deine Mutter war schwächer, als du jemals warst", sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Selbst als du diesem Idioten Voldemort gefolgt bist, warst du stärker als alle anderen. Wie lange hast du spioniert?".

Er murmelte eine Zahl, sah in sein Glas, nahm einen Schluck und sah auf. „Es ist egal, Oma Lux".

„Stimmt. Aber du versteckst dich immer noch. Du bist kein Spion mehr. Du verdienst es, dein Leben zu leben", bestand sie.

Severus zuckte mit dem Achseln.

„Sieh mich an, Severus", sagte sie eindringlich. „Sieh mich an". Als er aufblickte, durchbohrte sie ihn beinahe mit ihrem gemalten Blick. „Du verdienst diese Frau".

„Ich mag sie nicht einmal", schnaubte er.

„Natürlich magst du sie", sie rollte die Augen. „Das weißt du nur noch nicht".

„Und du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du diese Prophezeiung glaubst".

„Natürlich tue ich das".

„Oma Lux ….".

„Und selbst wenn. Erzähl mir nicht, du liebst immer noch diese, wie hieß sie noch gleich? Lily Evans".

„Nein, Lily hat mich losgelassen", murmelte er.

„Was war das?".

„Sie hat mich losgelassen", wiederholte er, nur ein bisschen lauter.

„Gut. Dann schnapp dir das Mädchen. Oder irgendein anderes Mädchen", sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist vielleicht nicht der hübscheste Kürbis im Beet, aber du hast Geld, du bist ein Kriegsheld, du hast Witz, Durchhaltevermögen und Hirn".

„Oma Lux, bitte", er sah ihr Bild an und nahm endlich die Schüssel mit Pudding. „Ich werde das hier in meinem Schlafzimmer essen".

„Severus?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, Oma Lux?".

„Ich will nur das Beste für dich", gestand sie.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er. „Gute Nacht".

Hermione war überrascht zwei Rollen Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch in ihren privaten Räumen liegen zu sehen. Sie atmete tief ein, bevor sie sie aufhob. Sie beschloss, etwas gegen die leichten Kopfschmerzen zu tun, die sie bekommen hatte, seit Severus einfach so gegangen war, zog die Schuhe aus, legte die Roben ab, löste ihren Zopf und goss sich ein kleines Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Sie bewahrte ihn normalerweise für besondere Anlässe auf, aber vielleicht was dies einer. Sie trank ein wenig und setzte sich mit dem Glas und den Pergamenten auf ihr Bett. Das Schreiben auf dem ersten, das sie entrollte, war irgendwie vertraut, aber doch nicht ganz.

_Hermione,_

_wir haben uns gefragt, wo du heute warst. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die Namensgebung für den kleinen James verpassen würdest. Ginny und Harry waren ziemlich enttäuscht, ebenso wie Arthur und ich. Besonders, da sie dich zur Patentante ernennen wollten. Eine Ehre, die nun Luna Lovegood zuteil wird._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Molly Weasley_

Ihr Mund war aufgeklappt und sie schlug die Hand vor ihn. Hatten sie den Brief verpasst, in dem sie ihr über James Geburt berichtet hatten? Ginny hatte einen Jungen. Harry hatte einen Sohn. Und sie war nicht dort gewesen. Sie stand auf und suchte verzweifelt ihren ganzen Schreibtisch nach einem ungeöffneten Pergament ab. Etwas, das sie verpasst hatte, aber da war nicht. Sie vergaß die zweite Rolle Pergament, saß sich schnell an ihren Schreibtisch und schrieb wie verrückt.

_Lieber Harry, liebe Ginny,_

_Es tut mir so leid, dass ich die Namensgebung eures Sohnes vergessen habe. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, übrigens. Es tut mir so Leid – ich vermute, der Brief ist irgendwo verloren gegangen. Ich fürchte, ich habe ein ziemliches Chaos auf meinen beiden Schreibtischen, sowohl in meinen Räumen, als auch in meinem Büro und seitdem Minerva mich zur stellvertretenden Schulleiterin ernannt hat – der Lehrer für Verteidigung liegt im St. Mungo – ist es noch schlimmer._

_Ich entschuldige mich noch einmal!_

_Mit viel Liebe,_

_Hermione_

Sie pfiff nach einer der Schuleulen und erst, nachdem sie sie abgeschickte hatte, ließ sie den Kopf hängen und ein paar Tränen fallen. Sie vergaß das zweite Pergament völlig.

_Vielen Dank, Bee. Als meine Beta und als Autorin bist du unschlagbar. Wer das genauso sieht, oder uns sonst etwas mitteilen möchte, braucht nur den kleinen Knopf mit Review drauf, zu drücken. Wir freuen uns über jede einzelne Rückmeldung :)_


	11. X

Hermione hatte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen gerollt, Patrick der Kniesel schmiegte sich an ihre Füße und wärmte sie. Sie hatte ihre Räume von oben bis unten abgesucht – überall. Sie war zu ihrem Büro gefloht und hatte dort bis halb drei morgens gesucht. Nichts. Sie hatte dann aufgegeben und hatte sich selbst erlaubt mehr zu schluchzen und zu weinen. Sie drehte sich ein wenig um und fühlte etwas gegen ihren Rücken drücken. Vorsichtig ertastete sie mit ihren Fingern was es war und zog die zerknitterte Rolle Pergament unter ihr hervor. Ihre Augen rot und verquollen, ihre Sicht etwas verschwommen, entrollte sie es und setzte sich auf.

_Hermione,_

_Es tut mir so leid. Ich sollte kommen und dich holen als James geboren wurde. Aber es gab immer etwas zu tun und Alex brauchte mich und Nadeshda brauchte mich und ich wurde aufgehalten. Ich habe vorhin versucht dich anzuflohen, aber ich vermute du hast Schutzwälle und ich kam nicht durch. Wie auch immer, nur zur Erklärung. James wurde vor drei Tagen geboren und er sieht aus wie Harry – diesmal hat sich die Weasleyseite nicht durchgesetzt. Snape wird es hassen wenn ein neuer James Potter, der aussieht wie ein Potter, nach Hogwarts kommt!_

_In Liebe,_

_Ron_

Hermione schäumte. Niemand hatte daran gedacht ihr Bescheid zu sagen und sie hatten nicht mal den Mumm gehabt, Molly Weasley zu sagen, dass sie es gar nicht wissen konnte. Sie hatte Ginny ein paar Tage bevor das Baby anscheinend geboren worden war geschrieben und nie eine Antwort bekommen. Harry war nie aufgetaucht und Ron – anscheinend war er ziemlich unzuverlässig wenn es um etwas anderes als seine Familie ging. Und es gab sicherlich kein so genannte Goldenes Trio mehr. Es gab Harry und Ron und ihre Familien. Und dann Hermione. Sie akzeptierte das. Kinder? Ja. Vielleicht. Irgendwann. Noch nicht.

Sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, entschlossen am nächsten Morgen den Fuchsbau aufzusuchen. Sie musste das klarstellen.

Severus rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und saß eine Sekunde in seinem Bett aufrecht. Etwas hatte ihn aufgeweckt, aber er konnte sich um alles in der Welt nicht daran erinnern, was es gewesen war. Dann klopfte es erneut an seiner Tür und er wusste wieso er so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war. Vielleicht war das jemand, ein Slytherin der ihm mehr vertraute als seinem Hauslehrer oder ein anderer Notfall.

Er brummte, schlang eine lange, schwarze, bedeckende Robe fest um seinen nackten Oberkörper und die Muggle Pyjamahose die er trug – irgendwie war es immer bequemer darin zu schlafen, statt Zauberertraditionen aufrecht zu erhalten und Nachthemden zu tragen – und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand aber barfüßig, ging er zur Tür. Ein weiteres Klopfen und er wusste wer es war. Er riss die Tür auf und sah in Minervas lächelndes Gesicht.

Er rollte mit den Augen, trat aber beiseite. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Schüler ihn so sehen würden – so unangezogen. „Schulleiterin", sagte er zynisch.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich bin gerade aus London zurückgekehrt".

„Interessant. Mitten in der Nacht", brummte er.

„Es ist halb sechs", schnappte sie. „Du warst immer als erstes wach als du hier unterrichtet hast".

Severus rollte die Augen. „Du wirst feststellen, dass ich das immer noch bin. Wenn tatsächlich Unterricht stattfindet. Heute ist Sonntag".

„Ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst", sie schüttelte den Kopf und er kannte diese Bewegung, seit er Hogwarts besucht hatte. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich einen Moment mit deiner Großmutter spreche?".

Severus stöhnte und deutete auf sich.

„Geh und zieh dich um. Wir frühstücken dann gemeinsam", sie lächelte ihn an. „Bitte?".

Er runzelte die Stirn, machte aber eine kapitulierende Handbewegung. „Setz ihr keine Flausen in den Kopf", murmelte auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Natürlich tut sie das", rief seine Großmutter aus ihrem Portrait, bevor sie Minerva anlächelte. „Guten Morgen, mein Mädchen".

„Guten Morgen, Lux", Minerva strahlte zu der Frau im Gemälde auf.

„Wenn du einen stummen Stillezauber sprichst, bemerkt er es nicht". Lux zwinkerte.

„Es sind seine Räume. Natürlich wird er es bemerken", protestierte Minerva.

Lux schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird er nicht. Vertrau mir". Aber als Minerva ihre Hand hob, stoppte sie sie mit einem Zischen. „Nein. Nicht den".

„Was, ich wollte nicht ...".

„Sprich keinen Silencio oder Muffliato. Versuch Generate Domestici". Lux grinste.

„Generate Domestici?", fragte Minerva.

„Einer von Quintus Zaubern. Er liebte es mit seiner Mutter im Gemälde zu sprechen, ohne, dass ich es hörte. Es ist ein einfacher, leichter Zauber und er wird es nicht bemerken". Sie kratzte sich kurz am Kinn. „Beweg den Zauberstab wie ein Fragezeichen".

Minerva lächelte, konzentrierte sich und bewegte ihren Zauberstand in der beschriebenen Fragezeichenbewegung. „Hat es funktioniert?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wir werden sehen", lachte Lux und rief : „Severus!". Beide Frauen drehten sich zur Schlafzimmertür um, aber nichts passierte, außer, dass sie ihn kramen hörten. „Okay, schnell. Neuigkeiten?".

„Hermione weiß immer noch nicht, dass sie es ist. Oder zumindest nicht, als ich gegangen bin und sie schien ein wenig merkwürdig gestern Abend beim Abendessen. Filius hat mir das erzählt. Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass sie zu mir gekommen wären, wenn sie es herausgefunden hätte".

„Wieso weiß sie nicht, dass sie das Mädchen ist?".

Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deine Vermutung ist genauso gut wie meine. Ich fand es nur ein wenig, nun ja, merkwürdig, dass sie gestern überhaupt hier war. Laut Molly Weasley ...", Minerva lachte, als sie sah wie Lux bei diesem Namen die Nase rümpfte, „war sie nicht bei der Namensgebung für Harrys und Ginnys Sohn gestern. Und sie sollte Patin werden".

„Warum war sie dann hier?".

„Ich vermute, sie wusste nichts davon", antwortete Minerva dunkel. „Ich habe von keinem von ihnen etwas gehört, obwohl Molly ziemlich wütend auf ihre Brut war weil sie nicht schreiben konnten".

„Heuchlerisches Weib", murmelte Lux.

Minerva hob ihre Augenbrauen kritisch. „Wie dem auch sein mag, ich habe nichts gehört und noch einmal, ich hätte von ihr gehört, wenn sie von ihnen gehört hätte. Das klang seltsam", fügte Minerva nachdenklich hinzu.

„"Also glaubst du, sie haben sie vergessen".

„Verlassen", erklärte Minerva von der Prophezeiung. „Ich glaube, dass sie sich bald verlassen fühlen wird. Vor allem da Arthur sagte, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, Molly davon abzuhalten einen Heuler zu schicken".

„Armes Mädchen". Lux schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich kann sehen, wieso sie zueinander passen würden", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Minerva, Besorgnis in der Stimme.

Lux zuckte die Achseln. „Er hat sich letzte Nacht Zartbitterschokoladenpudding von seiner Hauselfin bringen lassen und hat ihn mit in sein Schlafzimmer genommen. Er tut so, als wäre es ihm egal, aber ich weiß, dass es ihm nicht wirklich egal ist. Wenigstens schmachtet er dem Evans Mädchen nicht mehr hinterher".

„Lily – ja, das war schon eine Geschichte".

Lux durchbohrte Minerva mit ihrem Blick. „Darum ist er weg gerannt, Minnie ...".

„Du bist die Einzige, die mich so nennen darf, ich hoffe das weißt du und wenn du es wagst, Severus davon zu erzählen … nun, du kannst ihm sagen, dass ihn Sev nennen werde, wenn er es jemals wagt mich Minnie zu nennen", drohte sie.

„Ich werde es keiner Menschenseele erzählen. Das würde ich nicht wagen", Lux stimmte in das Lachen ein.

Minerva grinste einen Moment länger und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Ich weiß, dass er deswegen weg gerannt ist. Aber Harry, er ist einfach so, er wollte, dass jeder wusste, was für ein guter Mensch dein Enkel ist. Und er ist einfach gegangen und hat es allen gesagt. Severus hasst es. Immer noch. Er ist zweimal in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gegangen und einmal war ich nicht mal da".

„Mh, gestern Abend. Ich habe ihn geschickt".

„Gut. Danke", Minerva lächelte. „Er muss sich wieder an Menschen gewöhnen. Muss sich wieder daran gewöhnen, dass Menschen ihn normal behandeln, meine ich. Nicht wie ein Trugbild. Du würdest nicht glauben, wie viele Liebesbriefe hierhin geeult wurden, nachdem Potter mit allem herausgeplatzt ist. Nachdem er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen werden konnte und ihm der Merlinorden verliehen worden war. Es ist es nicht gewohnt im Rampenlicht zu stehen und er hasst es".

Lux stimmte mit einem Summen zu. „Du solltest den Zauber langsam beenden. Er kommt bald raus, aber bevor du das tust … gibt es ein Gemälde in Hermiones Räumen, das ich besuchen könnte?".

„Du willst sie treffen". Minerva lächelte.

„Oh, definitiv". Lux zwinkerte wieder.

„Ich bringe ihr Gundorf den Grummeligen hoch". Sie lächelte und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Finite Incantatem".

Severus rollte die Augen als er die zwei Frauen zusammen kichern sah. Besonders Minerva – die niemals kicherte. Er räusperte sich und beäugte die beiden kritisch mit einer elegant gehobenen Augenbraue. „Glaub ja nicht, dass das ein regelmäßiges Vorkommnis für dich wird, Minerva", zischte er.

„Natürlich nicht, mein Junge", beruhigte Lux. „Normalerweise gehe ich hoch in ihr Büro. Spreche ein wenig mit ihr und Albus".

Severus seufzte innerlich und fixierte Minerva mit seinem Blick. „Frühstück, Weib?".

„Sei nicht so respektlos gegenüber deiner Schulleiterin!", tadelte Lux ohne Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

Minerva grinste, zuckte die Schultern und ohne Einladung nahm sie Severus Arm. „Wollen wir dann gehen?".

Er nickte nur und führte die ältere Frau aus seinen Räumen.

_Das weinende Baby weckte sie auf. Zum dritten Mal diese Nacht. Wieso schien der Junge immer aufzuwachen, wenn sie gerade eingeschlafen war. Ihr Bett war warm und gemütlich, aber sie war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf, fror und wickelte sofort eine dicke, schwere, schwarze, lange Robe um sich. Sie sah sich im Raum um und bemerkte sofort, dass etwas fehlte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was, aber wirklich, der Raum schien leer._

_Hermione ging barfüßig über den Steinboden in das Kinderzimmer und bemerkte erst, als sie die Tür öffnete, die nur angelehnt gewesen war, dass das Baby aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Sie seufzte, entschied aber, dass sie sicher gehen wollte, dass es ihm trotzdem gut ging, aber als sie neben seiner Krippe stand, war er nicht drin._

„_Quintus?", fragte sie leise._

„_Shh, Hermione. Er ist gerade erst wieder eingeschlafen", antwortete eine bekannte, samtig glatte Stimme._

_Sie drehte sich um und stand einem alten Schaukelstuhl gegenüber. Ihre müden Augen bemerkten ihn sofort und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Severus. Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du auf bist"._

„_Quintus hat geweint und du warst gerade eingeschlafen", erklärte er. „Ich war auf. Er ist auch mein Sohn"._

„_Hatte er Hunger?", fragte Hermione, bemühte sich nicht ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken und ging vorsichtig auf den Schaukelstuhl zu._

„_Nein. Ich denke er hatte nur ein wenig Angst vor irgendetwas", antwortete Severus leise und verlagerte das schlafende Baby in seinen Arm. Er lächelte liebevoll und klopfte auf seinen linken Oberschenkel. „Willst du dich setzen?"._

_Hermione lächelte zurück und machte es sich auf seinem Bein bequem, lehnte sich an seine breite Brust, während er einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. Sie sah ihn kurz an, nahm den kleinen Jungen von seinem Arm und rückte näher an ihn heran. Sie schloss ihre Augen, atmete den Babyduft ein und genoss seine Lippen auf ihrer Schläfe._

„_Merlin, ich bin glücklich", flüsterte er gegen ihr Ohr, bevor seine Lippen wieder ihre Schläfe und Augenbraue angriffen._

„_Ich auch, Severus, ich auch", flüsterte sie und genoss das Gefühl seiner Zunge auf ihrer Haut._

„Ick, Patrick, runter von mir!", rief Hermione, schubste den Kniesel, der ihr über das Gesicht geleckt hatte, vom Bett und versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein Kind mit Severus. „Sicher", sagte sie zu sich selbst, ihre Stimme triefend mit Sarkasmus.

**Yo Leute, lasst uns ein Feedback da :)**


	12. XI

**Ein ganz, ganz dicker Dank geht an coffeeonthepathio. Sie ist einfach wundervoll :)**

Der Traum hatte sie schwer mitgenommen. Einzelne Bilder verfolgten sie während des gesamten Frühstücks – welches sie wie jeden Sonntag in ihren Räumen einnahm – während ihrer Dusche und dem Rest ihrer Morgenroutine immer wieder. Während sie normalerweise Sonntage ohne den mittlerweile üblichen Dutt genoss, beschloss sie, dass er heute nötig war. Sie musste einige Dinge in Ordnung bringen und es würde sicherlich nicht helfen, wie eine alte Vettel mit wilden Haaren aufzukreuzen. Außerdem hatte sie immer gedacht, dass sie um einiges jünger aussah, wenn sie ihr Haar offen trug, vor allem, seitdem sie das perfekte Produkt gefunden hatte, das, akribisch aufgetragen, ihr Haar zumindest kontrollierbar und gewellt anstatt von buschig und lockig machte. Sie suchte auch ihre Kleidung vorsichtig aus. Lehrerroben und formelle Kleidung schieden aus. Sie würde als Freundin kommen. Eine muggelgeborene Freundin. Hermione entschloss sich für eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes, langärmeliges, einfaches Shirt. Es ist in Ordnung, entschied sie als sie vor ihrem Standspiegel stand. Ein Paar Turnschuhe und ihr Outfit war perfekt. Keine Schminke. Sie war Hermione Granger. Und sie hatte nicht vor, das unter Schichten von dicker Schminke zu verbergen. Sie war ihre Freundin. Oder sollte ihre Freundin sein.

Severus.

Der Name kam ihr plötzlich wieder in den Sinn, zusammen mit dem Gefühl seiner Arme um sie im Traum. Es war so real gewesen und der Anblick von ihm, wie er das kleine Baby in seinen Armen hielt, es sanft wiegte, sie so zärtlich, so liebevoll ansah, war in ihre Erinnerung, das wusste sie, eingebrannt. Sie hatte ihn nie lächeln gesehen. Nicht einmal. Selbstgefällig grinsen, ja. Höhnisch lächeln, ja. Mit den Mundwinkeln zucken, ja. Aber niemals so ein Lächeln.

Severus.

Quintus.

Wo war dieser Name hergekommen? Sie hatte in ihrem Traum gewusst, dass das Baby Quintus hieß. Quintus Snape. Es klang gut. Hermione Snape. Mrs Hermione Snape. Sie sah wieder in den Spiegel und schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt, sie mochte ihn nicht einmal – er mochte sie nicht einmal. Sie verstanden sich nie. Immer wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, waren ihre Worte mehr als unfreundlich gewesen.

Außerdem gab es eine andere Frau für ihn. Eine unausstehliche, vielleicht einsame Frau, die ihm gehören würde. Sie seufzte tief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Aber …

Er war gut mit dem Kind umgegangen. Er war liebevoll und zärtlich gewesen, fürsorglich und glücklich. Severus Snape glücklich. Und er hatte es gesagt.

„In deinem Traum, Hermione. Hast du nicht Freud gelesen?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst, die Augen verdrehend. Sie führte wieder Selbstgespräche. Wunderbar. Ja. Es war einfach. Sie hatte viel über Severus nachgedacht. Sie hatte viel über die Prophezeiung nachgedacht und sie hatte viel über Babys nachgedacht. Siehe da, einfacher, vollkommen zu erklärender Traum.

„Richtig", sagte sie zu sich selbst, verließ schnell den Raum und versuchte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu vergessen von Severus dem Vater und dem liebevollen, ja, was? War er im Traum ihr Ehemann gewesen, fragte sie sich, als sie die Türen öffnete, die sie aus dem Schloss nach draußen führten. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie einen Ring an seinem Finger gesehen hatte. Sie wusste es nicht, erinnerte sich nicht. Ein weiterer Abstecher zum Denkarium stand an. Oder sie konnte den Traum einfach vergessen.

Es war wirklich egal, ob sie verheiratet gewesen waren oder nicht. Nur ein Traum, das Resultat von zu viel Denken. Zu viele Gedanken über diesen Mann und Babys.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, vergaß sie beinahe, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Apparierpunkt war, aber sie fing sich rechtzeitig und mit einem Pop, verschwand sie.

Minerva lächelte Severus an, der zum ersten Mal seit er als Lehrer zurück gekommen war, neben ihr bei einem Essen saß.

„Wieso lächelst du so?", fragte er misstrauisch und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Die Schulleiterin hob eine Schulter. „Ich habe mich gerade an etwas erinnert, das deine Großmutter mir erzählt hat".

„Oh, Merlin", seufzte er und sein Hand wanderte zu seiner rechten Seite. Dort lag eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Tisch. Nicht, dass er normalerweise diesen Müll las, aber es war besser, als höllischer Plausch mit Minerva McGonnagall.

„Sei doch nicht so", schalt sie. „Niemand ist hier, außer dir und mir".

Seine Finger hatten die Zeitung fast erreicht, als er einen Ellbogen zwischen seinen Rippen spürte. „Was...".

„Hier sind nur ich und du. Wir können reden. Du kannst dieses … Ding … lesen, wenn ich dich wieder nach da unten gehen lasse", ihr scharfer Ton wurde von einem Nicken ihres Kopfes, ebenso scharf, unterstrichen.

„Dann lasse ich mich eben ködern", murmelte er. „An was hast du dich erinnert, das meine Großmutter dir erzählt hat?".

„Zartbitterschokoladenpudding". Minerva lächelte.

„Oh, Merlin", murmelte er wieder.

„Ja. Lässt Erinnerungen wach werden, nicht wahr?", fragte sie neugierig.

Severus sah für einen Moment erschrocken, sogar überrascht aus und nickte langsam.

„Ich hab dir davon etwas gegeben, nachdem Eileen ...", sie seufzte. „Ich wollte das nicht erwähnen".

„Du hattest bestimmt keine schlechten Absichten", schnappte er.

„Habe ich nicht, Severus", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber mit Lux hier, werde ich natürlich an deine Mutter erinnert. Und an dich als Junge".

„Sie behandelt mich immer noch wie einen, falls dich das beruhigt", sagte er leise.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Du hast dich um dich selbst gekümmert, seit … seit ...".

„Daran ist nichts falsch", schnappte er, hob die Zeitung schnell auf und öffnete sie auf irgendeiner Seite.

„Leg die Zeitung weg, bitte". Minerva lag eine Hand sanft auf seinen Arm. „Sie will nur das Beste für dich. Das wollte sie schon immer".

„Man kann nicht immer das bekommen was man will."

„Das war ein Zitat von den Rolling Stones, Severus. Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst". Sie grinste, froh, dass sie ein wenig von der Schwere aus der Unterhaltung nehmen konnte.

Severus Kopf schwang in Minervas Richtung und er sah sie an, sein Blick voller Fragen. „Einer meiner Neffen war ein Squib, aber seine Kinder waren es nicht. Ich habe ein wenig Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, damals. Und Albert, mein Neffe, hat diesen Song geliebt".

Severus schnaubte. „Na gut".

„Könnten wir wieder auf das Thema zurückkommen?".

„Welches lautete?".

„Dass deine Großmutter und ich dich nur glücklich sehen wollen".

„Ich bin glücklich!", erklärte er mit eine wenig mehr Nachdruck als unbedingt notwendig.

Sie senkte ihre Augenbrauen und blinzelte ihn an.

„Zufrieden dann", räumte er ein.

Minerva legte ihren Kopf schief und lächelte weise. „Deine Großmutter und ich widersprechen dir da".

„Mischt euch nicht ein. Ich hatte genug Einmischung von deinem früheren … was auch immer er war … in meinem Leben".

„Wir nannten uns Geliebte, Severus". Minerva lächelte traurig. „Aber er mischte sich vor allem für sich selbst ein. Und vielleicht für das, was er dachte, was das Beste für die meisten Menschen war. Nicht unbedingt für den Einzelnen".

Severus starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an. So etwas von jemanden zu hören, der Albus immer verteidigt hatte. Immer.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Es ist mehr als sechs Jahre her. Ich vermisse ihn sehr, nicht seinen Verstand und seine Worte – die wurden in das Portrait übertragen, aber ihn im Ganzen. Mit einem Zitronenbonbon oder anderen Süßigkeiten immer irgendwo in seinen Taschen. Aber er benutzte Menschen – bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Er hat dich benutzt, er hat Harry benutzt. Er hat mich benutzt", sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber weil er dachte, es sei das Richtige. Weil er wusste, dass wir so gewinnen konnten. Und das haben wir".

„Wir", er höhnte das Wort, steckte all das Gift, das er fühlte, hinein, „haben nicht gewonnen".

Minerva seufzte und sah sich verstohlen in der Großen Halle um. Es war immer noch niemand da und darum, legte sie ihre Gabel beiseite und hob langsam ihre Hand hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Sie umfasste seine Wange mütterlich und war verblüfft, dass er nicht einmal zuckte. Sie sah tief in seine dunklen Augen und sagte leise: „Du hast viel verloren. Und ich vermute, dass all das Reisen, all das Wegrennen nicht wirklich das war, was du wolltest. Ich hätte dich sofort zurück genommen, das weißt du. Ich weiß, dass du die Aufmerksamkeit nicht willst. Ich weiß, dass du ein Spion warst und du bist es gewohnt zu … was? Undercover zu leben? Aber das ist nicht das Leben, das du führen solltest. Du hast eine Menge verloren. Aber du hast nicht verloren".

„Ich will dein Mitleid nicht", spie er und riss seinen Kopf weg.

„Ich bemitleide dich nicht, Junge", fuhr sie leise fort, während sie seinen Kopf mit leichtem Druck ihrer Finger unter seinem Kinn drehte, bis er sie wieder ansah. „Ich sage dir nur, wie ich es sehe". Minerva berührte seine Wange wieder und fuhr fort. „Lass für eine Weile los, Severus. Hör auf dich als Brut des Teufels zu verkleiden. Es ist mir egal wie viele Punkte du abziehst, wie oft du Nachsitzen verteilst, aber lächle verdammt noch mal zwischendurch."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, sah sie aber nur an.

„Wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für Lux".

„Sie ist ein Portrait". Severus war wütend und schob ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht.

„Ja. Aber das Portrait kennt die Dinge, die deine Großmutter bereute", flüsterte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, bewusst, dass einige Erstklässler zum Frühstück gekommen waren.

Es war sonnig, aber ziemlich kalt, sogar für Anfang November und Hermione wickelte den schweren Umhang fester um sich. Sie hätte ihre Roben trotzdem über ihre Kleidung ziehen sollen, aber andererseits wollte sie es einfach nicht. Apparieren ließ sie immer leicht zitternd zurück und das Stück, das sie zum Fuchsbau laufen musste, ließ sie noch stärker frieren. Sie fluchte leise, dankbar, dass kein Schüler sie jemals so sah. Aber andererseits war das die Regel, oder? Sie sahen immer nur Professor Granger, strenge Lehrerin und niemals Hermione, die junge Frau, die vor sich hin fluchte und in der Kälte zitterte.

Sie fragte sich, ob es mit Severus genauso gewesen war. Offensichtlich schon. Er war immer der gemeine, gryffindorhassende Lehrer gewesen, niemals Severus, der Mann, der vielleicht fror und fluchte und aufs Klo ging, wie jeder andere. Und komisch, aber sie hatte ihn immer noch so gesehen, als sie selbst bereits Lehrerin gewesen war.

Hermione stöhnte innerlich auf. Schon wieder dachte sie an ihn. Als ob sie in ihn verknallt war. Lächerlich.

Auf keinen Fall würde sie – oder ihr Klopfen – über den Lärm von drinnen gehört werden, den vernehmen konnte sobald sie vor der Tür stand, sodass sie beschloss einfach einzutreten. So wie sie es viele Male getan hatte.

Und natürlich, sofort ruhten alle Augen auf ihr und das fröhliche Geplapper erstarb. Sie stand aufrecht und sah zuerst Ron, dann Harry, unverwandt an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie, dass Severus stolz wäre, sie so starren zu sehen.

„Du!", schrie Molly Weasley und rannte auf Hermione zu.

„Hallo Mrs Weasley. Ronald. Harry. Ginny. Fleur. Bill. Nadeshda". Sie nickte jeder Person kalt zu.

Ron sah blass aus, dann schien er im Erdboden versinken zu wollen. Ginny, andererseits, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm, stand tatsächlich auf und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, verließ sie die Küche der Weasleys. Hermione starrte ihr nach und ihr Mund klappte auf, als Harry ihr folgen wollte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Harry?", fragte sie und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Bleibe bitte. Ich denke es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich gern sagen würde".

Er stand da und sah seine alte Freundin an, aber seine Schwiegermutter unterbrach ihn. „Du möchtest etwas sagen?", kreischte sie. „Du möchtest … Hermione Granger, du bist gestern nicht hierhin gekommen. Wir haben die Zeremonie für zwei Stunden verschoben, weil wir dachten, du wärst aufgehalten worden", schrie sie.

„Und warum ist das meine Schuld?", schrie Hermione zurück. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass das Kind geboren war. Niemand hat mir etwas gesagt".

„Natürlich haben sie es dir gesagt", gab Molly in derselben Lautstärke zurück.

„Niemand hat es mir gesagt. Frag deinen jüngsten Sohn". Hermiones Gesicht war rot angelaufen. „Frag deine Tochter. Ich habe ihr vor einigen Tagen geschrieben und habe nie eine Antwort erhalten. Ron hat mir geschrieben, ich habe zurück geschrieben und dann kriege ich einen Brief mit ...".

Mollys Gesicht war knallrot als sie sich zu Ron umwandte. „Du hast ihr nicht geschrieben?", kreischte sie und kam schnell auf ihren Sohn zu.

„Ähm, Mum, Nadeshda ...", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Fünf Minuten, Ron", sagte Hermione leise. „Fünf Minuten. Hermione, Ginny hat ihr Baby gekriegt. Das wäre genug gewesen", sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Harry, ich verstehe, dass du ...".

„Ich war gerade Vater geworden und du erwartest, dass ich ...".

„Ich erwarte, dass du es mir sagst, ja".

„Niemand hat es ihr gesagt?", schrie Molly. „Niemand hat es ihr gesagt?".

„Niemand hat es mir gesagt, Mrs Weasley. Ich wäre da gewesen", antwortete Hermione sanft. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht hier war, aber ...".

„Ronald Weasley! Harry Potter!", begann Molly wieder. „Wenn hier Kinder wärt, würde ich euch für einen Monat Hausarrest aufbrummen. Wie konntet ihr sie so im Stich lassen und wie konntet ihr mich so einen Brief schreiben lassen? Sie wusste es nicht? Harry – du wolltest, dass sie Patentante deines Sohnes wird und hast sie trotzdem nicht gefloht? Das hätte dich eine halbe Minute gekostet ...".

„Ich habe versucht, sie zu flohen, Mum", versuchte Ron sie zu unterbrechen.

„Mein Kamin ist nicht geschützt", protestierte Hermione. „Ich war gestern in Hogsmeade aber war bis halb elf in meinen Räumen".

„Natürlich ist ihr Kamin nicht geschützt, Ronald", Molly ergriff für Hermione Partei. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr sie vergessen habt. Wie konntet ihr eure beste Freundin vergessen?", kreischte sie. „Und Ginny. Ginny"!, schrie sie nach ihrer Tochter und achtete in diesem Moment nicht auf ihren Enkel. „Komm sofort hier runter!".

„Harry, ich bin schwer enttäuscht. Ron – ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ginny, konntest du Harry oder Ron nicht sagen, zu ihr zu gehen und ihr Bescheid zu sagen?", sie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. „Und du lässt mich ihr so einen Brief schreiben. Du hattest nicht einmal den Mut mir zu sagen, dass du zu beschäftigt warst und, dass sie nicht mehr eure Freundin ist. Niemand wählt eine Patentante weil sie müssen, aber ihr wolltet sie nicht einmal hier haben".

Hermione schloss ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment, dann, alle Augen auf Molly, verließ sie leise den Fuchsbau, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie hatten sie wirklich vergessen und versuchten nun Entschuldigungen zu finden. Sie biss sich fest auf die Lippe und rannte zu dem kleinen Zaun, wohl wissend, dass sie dahinter apparieren konnte. Sie musste hier weg, weg von ihren Freunden. Wenn sie noch ihre Freunde waren.

_Wow, euer Feedback ist unglaublich! Wirklich! Eine beeindruckende Zahl von Reviews für das letzte Kapitel! Ihr wollt wissen, wie viele? Ich sags euch : 0! Also leute, damit ich nicht in Selbstmitleid versinke, solltet ihr besser den großen Knopf hier unten drücken ;)_


	13. XII

_Disclaimer: Nix davon ist mein_

_Und ich kann nicht reim'n_

_Auch der Plot ist nicht von mir_

_Der ist coffeeonthepathios Revier_

_Mein liebster Dank, der geht an Bee_

_Denn sie ist meine kleine Fee_

_Meine Fehler merzt sie aus_

_Damit das hier ist ein Leseschmaus :)._

Hermione brauchte nicht lange, um zu ihren Räumen zurück zu gelangen und ihre professionelle Kleidung wieder anzulegen. Sie wollte sicherlich nicht viele Menschen sehen, aber da Minerva so beschäftigt in London war, wäre es vielleicht besser sie würde in ihr Büro gehen – um für die Schüler da zu sein. Falls jemand Probleme hatte. Das war immerhin ihre Pflicht. Und das Privatleben stand hinten an. All ihre Gedanken über Severus waren für den Moment vergessen – sogar der Traum. Sie fragte sich, wie sie sich soweit von ihren ehemaligen besten Freunden entfernt hatte. Betonung auf ehemalig. Was bedeutete sie ihnen überhaupt noch? Anscheinend nicht viel. Wenn sie sie so schnell vergaßen. Und dass Ginny vor ihr weggelaufen war, nun, sie waren nie beste Freundinnen gewesen – auch keine guten Freundinnen. Ihre Interessen waren so verschieden und sie waren nur wegen Harry und Ron miteinander ausgekommen. Aber trotzdem, so zu tun, als wäre sie so verärgert und erbost, weil sie nicht aufgetaucht war, obwohl es gar nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war – na ja.

Sie würde sich auf ihren Job konzentrieren. Minerva war eine wunderbare Zuhörerin und Freundin. Minerva war unglaublich, wenn es um Ratschläge und Beistand ging und sie konnte ihr vertrauen und sie verließ sich im Gegenzug auf Hermione. Ron und Harry waren, obwohl sie bereits Familie hatten, immer noch irgendwie unreif, und jetzt. Oh Gott, stöhnte sie innerlich – sie mussten ihre grauen Zellen einfach nicht mehr benutzen. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und betrat ihr Wohnzimmer, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro machte.

„Hallo, Liebes", ertönte eine fremde Stimme von irgendwo aus dem Raum. Hermione hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit und sah sich verstohlen um. Klingelndes Lachen erscholl und die Verwandlungslehrerin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, aber da war niemand im Raum. „Hier drin, Mädchen. Das Portrait".

Hermione drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um und dort, über dem Kamin, sah sie ein Portrait, in dem ein alter, weißhaariger, mürrischer Mann mit einer vornehm aussehenden Frau um den Platz in der Mitte des Gemäldes stritt. Die Frau hatte lange, dunkle Haare, ein paar Falten um die Augen und auf der Stirn, aber sie lächelte. Und das Lächeln erhellte das gesamte Portrait.

„Oh", stieß Hermione nur hervor.

„Minerva ließ Gundorf hier", sie zeigte auf den mürrischen Mann, „für dich hinauf bringen. Sie dachte ein Portrait würde hier fehlen und ich wollte dich schon so lange kennen lernen".

„Sie wissen wer ich bin?", fragte Hermione neugierig und vergaß völlig, ihren Zauberstab wegzustecken.

„Natürlich tue ich das. Stört es dich, wenn ich dich Hermione nenne?", fragte die Dame sanft.

„Nein, gar nicht". Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin Lux Prince, Hermione". Lux lächelte breit.

„Prince?", fragte Hermione und bemerkte endlich, dass sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab auf den Kamin gerichtet hielt.

„Ja, Prince". Lux zwinkerte. „Und du bist die schlauste Hexe deines Alters", sie zögerte, hob aber ihre Hand in einer Geste, die Hermione Einhalt gebot, bevor sie sprach. „Und du solltest deinen Zauberstab wegstecken".

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf entschuldigend und steckte ihn schnell in eine Falte ihrer Roben. „Sind Sie Sev … äh, Professor Snapes … äh ...".

„Großmutter, Mädchen", Lux grinste. „Ich bin Severus Großmutter".

„Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. Snape". Hermione versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln, war aber immer noch verwirrt, wieso Severus Großmutter sie sehen wollen würde.

„Du bist verwirrt, nicht wahr?", schien Lux ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Ja. Ein wenig". Hermione stand sehr still vor dem Portrait.

„Ich wollte die schlauste Hexe ihres Alters kennen lernen. Und jemanden, von der eine Prophezeiung handeln könnte".

„Eine Prophezeiung? Ich?". Hermione lachte nervös.

„Professor Trelawney, Liebes. Du warst da, soweit ich weiß".

„Ja, aber sie hat sicherlich nicht über mich gesprochen", lachte Hermione.

„Bist du sicher?". Lux schien sicher, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Äh, ziemlich, ja. Ich? Nein". Hermione schüttelte den Kopf angesichts dieser Verwegenheit. „Wieso sollte ich es sein?".

„Gerüchte besagen, du warst als unausstehliche Besserwisserin bekannt, das würde dich vielleicht unerträglich machen. Und na ja, ein weiteres Gerücht besagt, dass du von den Weasleys nichts gehört hast, als Harry Potters Kind geboren wurde", Lux versuchte ihre Allwissenheit zu vermitteln.

„Woher – woher wissen Sie das?". Hermione Mund hing unnatürlich weit offen.

„Ich habe meine Quellen, Liebes". Die ältere Frau lächelte wissend und ein wenig geheimnisvoll.

„Aber ich bin nicht die Person in der Prophezeiung", beharrte sie.

„Wer ist es dann? Ich wette, du hast eine Idee".

„Äh, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe es nicht herausgefunden. Der Großteil des Lehrkörpers von Hogwarts ist entweder verheiratet oder zu alt".

„Oder an Frauen interessiert, ja". Lux lächelte. „Wieso nicht du?".

„Weil … offen gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, Mrs. Prince. Aber warum sollte ich es sein?".

„Ich verstehe", antwortete sie nachdenklich, verstehend was Minerva über Hermione gesagt hatte. Hervorragend wenn es um Dinge ging, die man lernen konnte – aber auch nur lernen und studieren. Und abgesehen davon, dass sie genau wusste, dass sie klug und eifrig und lernbegierig und belesen war, schien sie nicht besonders viel Selbstvertrauen zu haben. Und sie sah sich sicherlich nicht als Frau. Vielleicht wegen ihrer Verbindung, ihrer Freundschaft mit zwei Jungen und keinen Mädchen. Zumindest war das das, was sie und Minerva vermutet hatten.

„Hmm", summte Hermione, als die Frau in dem Portrait kurz still war.

„Ich würde dich gerne besser kennen lernen, Hermione. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich gelegentlich besuchen würde?".

Hermione starrte sie einen Moment lang an, nickte dann aber langsam. „Natürlich nicht. Ich vermute, Ihr Portrait befindet sich in Professor Snapes Räumlichkeiten?".

„Ja, natürlich. Der liebe Junge".

„Lieber Junge?". Hermione lachte. „Professor Snape? Ein lieber Junge?".

Lux verdrehte die Augen. „Er würde das selbe sagen", murmelte sie gut gelaunt. „Also sag mir, Hermione, hast du die Weasleys besucht?".

„Woher, äh, woher wissen Sie das, Mrs. Snape?".

„Das habe ich dir doch gesagt. Ich habe meine Quellen".

„Ich habe sie besucht", antwortete Hermione, die der Frau in dem Portrait plötzlich vertraute, ohne, dass sie überhaupt wusste, wieso. Sie hatte einfach etwas und Hermione, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, vertraute einfach ihrem Bauchgefühl.

„Ich nehme an, es lief nicht gut", fragte Lux mitfühlend und lächelte die jüngere Frau freundlich an. „Möchtest du dich setzen, Liebes?".

Hermione nickte und rief einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich. „Es lief gar nicht gut", sagte sie leise.

„Willst du erzählen, was passiert ist?".

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es scheint … nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich muss darüber nachdenken".

„Du kannst es Gundorf sagen, wenn du mit mir reden willst. Oder jedem anderen Portrait im Schloss. Ich würde dich gern davon überzeugen, dass du die Frau in der Prophezeiung bist".

Hermione schnaubte. „Sie können es versuchen. Aber ich und Severus? Nein". Sie lachte laut auf.

Lux hob elegant eine Augenbraue. „Das werden wir sehen".

Sie verließ ihre Räume wenig später, nachdem sie sich von Lux Prince verabschiedet hatte, tief in Gedanken versunken. Ihre Frage nach den Weasleys – es hatte sie wieder aufgewühlt. Zumindest ein wenig. Waren sie Geschichte? War ihre Freundschaft vorbei? Offensichtlich. Sie erblasste bei dem Gedanken. Seit 12 Jahren, fast auf den Tag genau, tatsächlich 12 Jahre und 2 Wochen, war sie Harrys und Rons beste Freundin gewesen – aber waren sie jetzt so verschieden?

In einem klaren Augenblick, sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Mittagessen. Sie könnte zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle gehen. Vielleicht war Minerva da und jemand, der ihre Gedanken von manchen Dingen ablenken konnte. Von den Weasleys. Harry. Molly, die ihren Sohn, ihren Schwiegersohn, Harry, und ihre Tochter anschrie. Sie würde einen Dankesbrief an Molly senden müssen. Erklären müssen, vermutlich. Oder vielleicht nur, um ihr zu danken, dass sie für sie eingetreten war. Nicht, dass das oft vorgekommen war. Aber dieses Mal war sie dankbar. Irgendwie. Es hatte geholfen. Und sie hatte heraus schlüpfen können. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie je zurückkehren würde. Zumindest in der Funktion einer guten Freundin. Es würde nie mehr dasselbe für sie sein. Sie würden Bekannte in ihrer Zukunft sein, schließlich war sie die Lehrerin ihrer Kinder – aber vermutlich nie mehr.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Severus sie aufmerksam ansah.

Er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Von dem Moment an, als sie die Große Halle betrat, bemerkte er von der dunklen Ecke, in der er stand, um die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der gewohnte Sprung in ihrem Schritt war verschwunden – ihr sonst gerader Rücken, war ein kleines bisschen zusammen gesackt, ihre Augen leuchteten nicht, sondern blickten traurig, sogar aus der Entfernung und Severus wusste, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, dass sie die Frau in der Prophezeiung war. Und sie hasste den Gedanken.

Zauberstablos, ungesagt, wand er Legilimens an. Und wurde in einen Strudel von Erinnerungen, Eindrücken und Bildern hineingezogen.

Molly Weasly, die ihre Kinder und Potter anschrie, sie beschuldigte, nicht mehr Hermiones Freunde zu sein.

Der Weasley, der zugab, dass er Hermione vergessen hatte.

Das Weasley Mädchen, die ihr Kind nahm und aus dem Raum rannte, auf ihrem Gesicht, ein angeekelter Ausdruck.

Hermione, die hinaus schlüpfte und sich völlig verletzt und allein fühlte.

Hermione, die mit einem Portrait sprach. Oma Lux. Oma Lux, die mit Hermione sprach. Und sie, wie sie seiner Großmutter vertraute, aber ihrer Gefühle nicht sicher war.

Sicher, dass sie nicht die Frau in der Prophezeiung war.

Und dann, plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel. Er. Ein wenig besser aussehend als normal. Ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er besaß so ein Lächeln nicht. Und trotzdem war es dort in ihrem Kopf, ein wenig verschwommen. Eindeutig ein Traum. Aber er, mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Und Hermione schien den Anblick von ihm mit dem Baby auf dem Arm, zu lieben. Und er schien sie zu mögen. Er lächelte sie an, wie er es nur in Mugglefilmen gesehen hatte. Und sie lächelte zurück und plötzlich war sie auf seinem Schoß. Die Traum-Hermione liebte es und der Traum-Severus küsste sie zärtlich.

Schockiert von dem Anblick, schockiert, dass der Junge Quintus genannt wurde, schockiert, dass der Junge ihm so ähnlich sah, schockiert von der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, zog er sich schnell aus ihren Gedanken zurück und schüttelte sich innerlich.

Aber ja, sie wirkte verletzlich. So jung, als sie sich neben den Stuhl setzte, der sonst Minervas, aber jetzt leer war. Tatsächlich schien er momentan das einzige andere Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums in der Großen Halle zu sein, selbst wenn er in der Dunkelheit verborgen war. Und diese Verletzlichkeit, dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen, als ob sie endlich bemerkt hatte, dass sie ziemlich allein war, oder dass sie sich vielleicht nur allein fühlte, sich vielleicht ausgenutzt fühlte, berührte etwas in ihm. Nicht, dass er das je zugeben würde. Nicht einmal vor sich selbst, aber irgendwie konnte er die fröhliche Besserwisserin nicht so niedergeschlagen sehen. Und er hatte eine Idee, wie er sie aufmuntern könnte.

Feixend ging er hoch zum Lehrertisch und direkt auf den Stuhl neben ihr zu. Sie sah nicht einmal auf, bis er leise seufzte.

„Professor Snape", grüßte sie leise.

„Meine Güte - Hermione Granger", höhnte er, obwohl er es definitiv nicht so meinte. „Sagen Sie, wer war der Lehrer, der die meisten Punkte innerhalb einer Woche in der Geschichte von Hogwarts abzog?".

„Was?", fragte Hermione vollkommen verblüfft.

„Sie sollten das wissen, oder?".

„Äh, haben Sie vor, diesen Rekord zu brechen?". Ihr Schutzwall war wieder oben.

„Vielleicht", antwortete er und sah mit einiger Zufriedenheit, dass die Glanzlosigkeit ihrer Augen von etwas anderem ersetzt wurde, obwohl er nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war.

**So die Ferien hier in NRW sind fast vorbei und pünktlich zum Schulanfang gibt es ein neues Kapitel, übersetzt von mir. Lasst mir doch ein Review da ;)**


	14. XIII

_**Ewiger Dank geht an Bee.**_

Die junge Verwandlungsmeisterin starrte Severus völlig ungläubig an. Sie sprachen tatsächlich miteinander. Nein, nun, sie stritten. Oder kabbelten sich oder was auch immer das Wort dafür war, was sie taten – möglicherweise über die feineren Punkte von Lehrern und Geschehnissen, die in Die Geschichte von Hogwarts erwähnt wurden, diskutieren. Und Hermione war erstaunt, dass sein Wissen ihrem beinahe gleich kam. Er saß einfach da und redete, zwischendurch aß er ein wenig, trank zwei Gläser Kürbissaft und sie fühlte, dass er sich vollkommen auf sie konzentrierte, seine Augen verließen sie nie für lange Zeit und es schien, als sei er ein völlig anderer Mensch.

Severus hatte immer gewusst, dass sie belesen war, aber ihre Augen leuchteten in dem Moment auf, in dem sie begriff, dass er eine normale Diskussion wollte. Und sie, irgendwo in ihrem Kopf – ein kleiner Einblick in ihre Gedanken sagte ihm das – dachte, dass sie dieses Gespräch gut nutzen könnte, um mehr über ihn herauszufinden, und zu erfahren, welchen Typ Frau er bevorzugte. Sie hatte keine Okklumentik Schilde und tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, dass er nicht ohne ihre Erlaubnis, in ihre Gedanken eindringen sollte, aber sie war nach einigen Minuten so lebhaft und sie hatte sich so sichtlich entspannt, dass er es nicht lassen konnte. Er zog sich jedoch zurück und konzentrierte sich einzig auf das, was sie sagte. Er hasste es, es sich selbst einzugestehen, aber sie machte es ihm nicht leicht.

Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und Severus hatte nie zuvor bemerkt, wie oft sie ihre Hände benutzte, während sie sprach.

„Wären die Koboldkriege nicht gewesen, Professor Snape, würden sie vielleicht sogar heutzutage hier unterrichten", führte sie an.

„Nein, würden sie nicht", antwortete er schnell. „Sie würden immer noch hinter ihren Tischen sitzen und ihre Münzen zählen".

„Das wissen Sie nicht. Wenn es eine bessere Verbindung zwischen Zauberern und Kobolden gegeben hätte, würde es mehr geben, als Filius, mit seinem bisschen an Koboldblut. Und er ist ein guter Lehrer".

„Natürlich ist er das. Aber darum geht es nicht. Sie sind nicht zum Unterrichten gemacht. Ich weiß, dass Sie schon näher mit Kobolden in Konflikt geraten sind. Sie sind nicht geduldig genug, um zu unterrichten".

Hermione schnaubte. „Geduldig?".

„Ja, sie sind nicht für den Unterricht gemacht. Sie wollen nicht unterrichten. Und sie spielen, dass können Sie nicht bestreiten, eine sehr wichtige Rolle in unserem Leben".

„Aber selbst wenn sie wollten, wäre es ihnen gestattet, zu unterrichten?", fragte sie neugierig, wollte seine Meinung hören und ignorierte völlig, dass er über ihren Einbruch bei Gringotts zu wissen schien.

Severus zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Minerva es verbieten würde". Er sah für einen Moment in ihre Augen. „Es unterrichtet immer noch ein Zentaur hier", fügte er weich hinzu.

„Zu schade, dass er keine Vorhersagen macht", murmelte sie.

Snape zog einen Mundwinkel hoch. „Sie glauben immer noch, dass es eine echte Prophezeiung war?", er biss in den sauren Apfel. Falls, und nur falls, es eine echte Prophezeiung war, musste er sicher stellen, dass sie es auch wusste. Nicht, dass er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, aber das war nur fair. Und immerhin hatte sie von ihm geträumt. Und von einem Baby. Mit dem Namen Quintus. Dem Namen seines Großvaters. Das war ein wenig merkwürdig.

„Minerva hat versucht, mich zu überzeugen. Und Ihre Großmutter. Und sie ist bekannt dafür, einige Dinge zu wissen. Ich wollte Harry fragen, aber ...", ihre Stimme verlor sich und ihre Augen verloren etwas von ihrem Glanz.

Severus sah sie an und sie errichtete sofort ihre Okklumentik Schilde. Er wusste, dass sie das tun würde und versuchte nicht einmal, ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Was war mit Potter?", fragte er, beinahe mitfühlend.

„Nichts", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nur, dass ...", sie stoppte wieder.

„Hören Sie zu, nichts wird meine Meinung über Potter verbessern oder verschlechtern. Vor allem nicht, seit dem Fall von ihm-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf", er senkte seine Augenbrauen und runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist überall".

„Er … äh, ich weiß nicht, er mag es, dass er geliebt wird, Professor Snape. Er musste so lange ohne Liebe auskommen".

„Er glaubt wirklich, er wird geliebt?".

„Ich denke, er sieht es so", Hermione runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Und Sie?".

„Was meinen Sie?".

„Wie sehen Sie es?", fragte er neugierig und klopfte leicht auf den Tisch, woraufhin ein Apfel erschien. Er war nicht sicher, wieso er fragte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie traurig war. So einfach, vermutlich. Und sie hatte gerade ihre beiden besten Freunde verloren – eine Familie, beinahe, auch wenn Molly sie verteidigt hatte. Er sah auf den Granny Smith Apfel, grunzte fast unhörbar und schnitt ihn mit einem Messer, das er aus den Falten seiner Roben zog. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie immer nur den Apfel bringen. Das machen sie, seit ich hier bin. Denken die wirklich, ich würde einfach hinein beißen?".

Hermione blinzelte. Severus Snape, der akribisch einen Apfel schnitt. Äpfel essen? Seit er hier angefangen hatte? Als Schüler? Er schnitt ihn in Achtel und spießte ein Stück auf das Messer und bot es Hermione an.

„Schließen Sie ihren Mund. Ich esse Äpfel" sagte er gedehnt und grinste, als sie ihren Mund zuschnappen ließ, den Apfel anmutig von der Messerspitze nahm und hinein biss.

„Und?", fragte Severus.

„Und was?", fragte Hermione, die nicht verstand.

„Glauben Sie, Potter wird geliebt?".

Sie schüttelte den Kopf nach kurzem Zögern. „Er wird bewundert. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ich denke nicht, dass jemand ihn wirklich kennt", sagte sie in ihrer gewohnten, analysierenden Stimme, und fügte dann, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, hinzu: „nicht einmal ich".

Severus aß ein weiteres Stück Apfel und gab ihr auch eins, diesmal ohne das Messer. Sie nahm es, dankbar, dass ihre Hände etwas zu tun hatten, selbst wenn es nur das Halten eines Apfelstückes war.

„Manchmal, entfernen sich Freunde voneinander", antwortete er nachdenklich. „Sie haben unterschiedliche Wege eingeschlagen. Scheint unaufhaltsam zu sein".

Hermione war kurz sprachlos und nickte dann langsam. „Also hat meine Großmutter es Ihnen gesagt?".

Severus erkannte schnell den einfachen Ausweg, den Oma Lux ihm verschaffte, wenn auch unwissentlich. „Ja".

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und er war erstaunt, wie schnell ihre Augen wieder so traurig wurden. „Es ist normal, Hermione".

Er sah sie an, nach seinem verbalen Ausrutscher, aber sie schien ziemlich weit weg. Severus war unsicher, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Er riss seinen Blick von ihr los, ließ ihn durch den Raum schweifen und versteifte sich. Hermione bemerkte er sofort, da ihre Augen immer noch auf ihm ruhten.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie besorgt. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?".

Er stöhnte und sie sah den Grund dafür, als sie seinem Blick folgte und Minerva sah, ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, die auf sie zuging.

„Ist sie … oh mein Gott, sie ist es, nicht wahr?", sie sah ihn und bemerkte den verständnislosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und fügte in gedämpfter, angespannter Stimme hinzu. „Minerva ist die Frau in der Prophezeiung. Sie ist ziemlich unerträglich und Dumbledore ...".

Severus sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen und Hermione wäre schockiert gewesen, so viele Gesichtsausdrücke von ihm in einer so kurzen Zeit zu sehen, wenn sie nicht gerade, diese interessante Offenbarung gehabt hätte. „Ticken Sie nicht ganz richtig, Sie dummes Mädchen?", spie er. „Minerva? Sie könnte meine Mutter sein!".

„Aber ...", begann Hermione. „Es macht soviel Sinn".

Severus stöhnte, schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und ließ sein Gesicht wieder in die übliche Maske fallen. „Und dabei war ich beinahe davon überzeugt, dass Sie wirklich klug wären", höhnte er. „Dummes Mädchen", murmelte er, stand schnell auf und eilte aus der Großen Halle und mit wehenden Roben an Minerva vorbei.

Er stürmte in seine Räume und machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Tür zu schützen, sondern schlug sie einfach zu. „Oma Lux?", rief er.

„Da bist du ja, mein Junge", antwortete sie sanft, legte das Strickzeug beiseite, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertrieben hatte und legte es vorsichtig auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, blieb aber in ihrem Plüschsessel sitzen.

„Was zum Styx hast du Hermione erzählt?".

„Was meinst du?", fragte sie, ihr Gesichtsausdruck verdutzt. „Ich habe ihr nur erzählt, wer ich bin, sie gefragt, was sie von der Prophezeiung hält und vielleicht eine klitzekleine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass sie die Frau in ihr sein könnte", sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ging nach hinten los". Severus stand nah an dem Portrait, seine Nase berührte es fast. „Sie denkt, es ist Minerva".

Lux fing an zu kichern, dann wurde das Kichern zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachanfall. „Minerva", keuchte sie. „Minerva? Du und Minerva?".

Er rollte mit den Augen und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand neben dem Portrait. Lux hörte sofort auf zu lachen und sah ihn mahnend an. „Du magst diesen Gedanken nicht, oder?".

Er sah sie an und verschwand dann aus seinen Räumen. Er brauchte etwas, um seine Gedanken mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen, als mit Hermione Granger und dieser verdammten Prophezeiung.

„Wohin ist er so plötzlich verschwunden?", fragte Minerva, sobald sie Hermione am Lehrertisch erreicht hatte.

Die jüngere Frau vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte leise. „Ich habe erwähnt, dass Sie die Frau aus der Prophezeiung sein könnten".

Minerva gluckste. „Das ist unmöglich, meine Liebe. Ich bin sicherlich nicht die Frau aus der Prophezeiung".

„Aber es macht Sinn, Minerva. Wirklich. Er findet Sie unerträglich. Und Sie wurden verlassen".

Minerva hob ihre Augenbrauen in gefährliche Höhen. „Hermione, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht die Frau in der Prophezeiung bin. Ich kenne Severus, seit er ein Baby war. Ein Neugeborenes, fast. Und ich und Severus, meine Liebe, der Gedanke allein ist lächerlich".

„Aber ...".

„Sie haben noch nicht herausgefunden, wer es sonst sein könnte?", fragte Minerva sanft.

Hermione schüttelte ein wenig traurig den Kopf, hielt in aber weiter in ihren Händen und sah die Schulleiterin nicht an. „Seine Großmutter dachte, ich könnte es sein", murmelte sie gegen ihre Hanflächen.

„Sprechen Sie lauter, meine Liebe".

„Seine Großmutter, ich bin sicher, Sie wissen bereits, dass sie mit mir gesprochen hat, sie denkt, ich könnte es sein".

„Lux hat Ihnen das gesagt?".

„Sie kennen sie?".

„Ja, das tue ich", lachte Minerva. „Ihr Mann war ein Freund unserer Familie".

Hermione nickte leichte, aber Minerva war schneller und sprach. „Also, warum sollte Sie es nicht sein, Hermione?".

„Ich? Severus? Er und ich? Seien Sie nicht lächerlich".

„Molly hat mich gerade eben gefloht", sagte Minerva mürrisch. „Ich weiß, was passiert ist".

„Was hat das damit zu tun? Sie sind nicht mehr meine Freunde, sie haben mich vergessen, aber das ist ...". Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr. „Oje!", stöhnte sie. „Verlassen".

„Endlich", seufzte Minerva.

Hermione erbleichte, dann klappte ihr der Mund auf. „Ich bin … oh, Merlin. Oh Gott. Oje. Ich bin es". Sie stand so abrupt auf, dass ihr schwerer Stuhl klappernd auf den Boden krachte und floh aus der Großen Halle durch eine Hintertür.

_**Vielen, vielen Dank für all eure lieben Reviews. Diesmal hab ich das Reimen auch weggelassen, vielleicht motiviert euch das noch ein bisschen mehr! Ach ja, der erste Reviewer bekommt eine Widmung im nächsten Kapitel ;).**_


	15. XIV

Hermione rannte durch die Korridore. Sie musste aus dem Schloss raus, ihren Kopf freibekommen, darüber nachdenken, was gerade geschehen war, was sie gerade herausgefunden hatte.

Severus und sie.

Die Prophezeiung und der Traum. Der Traum. Sie rannte weiter so schnell sie konnte, das erste Mal seit sie als Lehrerin angefangen hatte und vermutlich das erste Mal überhaupt, dachte sie nicht darüber nach, was Andere dachten. Sie musste raus aus dem Schloss, ein flotter Spaziergang oder so etwas. Luft. Hermione brauchte Luft.

Severus musste raus aus dem Schloss. Zum Tropfenden Kessel vielleicht. Oder in die Winkelgasse. In den Verbotenen Wald für einige Kräuter und Pilze. Raus, nur raus. Wie konnte Granger so dumm sein, nicht zu bemerken, dass es um sie in der Prophezeiung ging? Zu denken, dass es Minerva sei, dieses dumme Mädchen. Er schritt schnell, Schüler sprangen angstvoll aus seinem Weg. Er hätte es genossen, zu sehen, dass er wieder diesen Ruf hatte, aber seine Gedanken waren bei dem dummen Mädchen. Die brillante Gesprächspartnerin, in deren Augen Leidenschaft flackerte, wenn sie sprach. Die eleganten Handbewegungen, wenn sie ihre Meinung darlegte (?). Sie war nicht – wie Oma Lux es sagen würde – der hübscheste Kürbis im Beet, aber sie war fröhlich, brillant, schlagfertig und irgendwie, Severus stöhnte innerlich als ihm dieser Gedanke aus heiterem Himmel durch den Kopf schoss, liebenswert. Unausstehlich, unerträglich, ja, eine Besserwisserin, definitiv und ziemlich entnervend und Nerven aufreibend. Aber so verloren und allein. So sehr wie er.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er so plötzlich, nach mehr Jahren als er hatte zählen können, etwas für ein Mädchen, nein, eine Frau fühlte. Und warum es sie sein musste. Unerklärlich. Wirklich, völlig unerklärlich. Aber sie war in seinem Kopf. Minerva und Lux hätten einen Heidenspaß, wenn sie es je herausfinden würden.

Aber das würden sie nicht. Er hatte nicht vor, irgendwelchen Gefühlen zu folgen, die er möglicherweise empfand, solange sie kein Interesse an ihm bekundete. Und das würde sie niemals tun. Minerva, ja klar. Die einzige Mutterfigur in seinem Leben und sie dachte er würde mit ihr ins Bett gehen. Das hielt sie von ihm.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, dass sie denselben Hintereingang zur selben Zeit aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen ansteuerten. Keiner achtete darauf, wo er hin ging. Beide waren in Gedanken versunken.

Hermiones Lauf wurde ziemlich plötzlich von einer schwarzen Wand vor ihr gestoppt, ihr Gesicht in weichem, gut riechenden Stoff vergraben. Aber der Aufprall war immens, sie reagierte schnell und ihre Hände fassten in den Stoff bevor sie zurück geworfen werden konnte. Und zusätzlich hielt sie etwas fest. Sie sah auf und keuchte in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Das Mädchen, nein, die Frau, war kleiner als er es vermutet hatte und ihm blieb die Luft weg als sie im Korridor zusammen stießen, kurz vor der Hintertür die er hatte benutzen wollen. Instinktiv hielt er sie fest und drückte sie an seine Brust. Seine Nase schnappte einen Hauch des Duftes ihre Haares auf und er entschied, unterbewusst, diesen Geruch nie mehr zu vergessen. Zitrone, Mandarine. Gar nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Er schaute herunter, die Maske der Neutralität auf seinem Gesicht und sie starrte schockiert zu ihm hoch. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. Sie schien beinahe ängstlich.

Er öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber sie befreite sich aus der Beinahe-Umarmung und sprintete in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, weg von ihm.

Severus schloss seine Augen für einen Moment. Das war es also. Sie war schockiert und geängstigt von der Vorstellung, dass sie gemeinsam Teil dieser Prophezeiung waren. Dass jemand eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen vorhergesagt hatte. Sie war so angewidert von ihm und dem Gedanken an ihn. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, ignorierte welches Gefühl auch immer es war, das ihm die Brust zuschnürte und verließ schnell das Schloss.

Die junge Verwandlungsmeisterin erreichte ihre Räume schneller als sie gedacht hatte, schlug die Tür zu und warf sich auf ihr Bett, der Duft seiner Roben immer noch in ihrer Nase. Thymian. Rosmarin. Er hatte nach einem Kräutergarten, vermischt mit etwas merklich männlichem gerochen. Und die Roben waren so weich, seine Arme so stark um sie gewesen.

„Verdammt", murmelte sie und schlug ihr Kissen mit der Faust als sie realisierte, was sie getan hatte. Sie war vor ihm weg gerannt und sie war sicher, dass er nun wusste, dass sie es war und er hatte sicherlich einen Blick in ihre Gedanken erhascht und sie hatte nichts getan um ihn davon abzuhalten. „Dumm, dumm, dumm", rief sie. Sie drückte ihr Kissen zusammen, schlug es noch ein oder zwei mal mit ihrer Faust und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Sie schrie hinein.

Er musste vorher schon gewusst haben, dass sie es war. Darum hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Mitleid. Das arme Mädchen, von ihren beiden besten Freunden verlassen und er unterhielt sich mit ihr aus Mitleid.

Irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf wusste sie, dass das völlig irrational war, dass ihre Gedanken, ausnahmsweise mal, keinen Sinn machten, aber sie war sicher, dass Severus niemals an ihr interessiert sein würde. Sie war nicht schön. Sie war aufgeweckt, ja, intelligent, ein Bücherwurm. Aber Männer wollten so etwas nie. Männer wollten keine intelligenten Frauen. Oder zumindest nicht sie. Niemand hatte sie jemals wirklich gewollt.

Sie weinte in ihr Kissen, wohl wissend, dass sie sich im Moment nur selbst bemitleidete. Aber es war richtig und fühlte sich gut an.

Minerva schlug vor Freude die Hände zusammen und lächelte zu dem Mann auf, der über 40 Jahre ihr Liebhaber gewesen war. „Kannst du Lux bitte rufen?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ich bin schon her, Liebes", Lux erschien in er rechten Ecke des Portrait, warf Minerva eine Kusshand zu und küsste Albus auf die Wange.

„Und?", fragte Albus mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Ich kennen diesen Gesichtsausdruck, Minerva".

„Sie hat es herausgefunden". Minerva lächelte glücklich.

„Endlich", seufzte Lux. „Und?".

„Erstaunt. Und dann ist sie weg gerannt".

„Sie ist weg gerannt?".

Minerva nickte langsam. „Sie ist einfach abgezogen. Sie dachte, ich wäre es in der Prphezeiung".

Albus lachte herzlich und Lux grinste wieder. „Meine Minerva und dieser Junge?", er gluckste. „Nein".

Minerva rollte mit den Augen aber einen Moment später zwinkerte sie zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Minnie, weiß er, dass sie es weiß?", fragte Lux.

„Minnie?". Albus erstickte fast an einem Zitronenbonbon, das er sich in den Mund geworfen hatte und Lux klopfte ihm im Gemälde auf den Rücken. „Sie darf dich Minnie nennen?".

„Albus, bitte", stöhnte Minerva. „Das ist gerade wohl kaum wichtig".

„Minnie?", wiederholte Albus. „Seit Jahrzehnten wollte ich dir einen Spitznamen geben. Irgendeinen. Und du hast mich jedes mal mit einem Wabbelbein- Fluch belegt, wenn ich es versucht habe".

„Albus, bitte", drängte Minerva, aber Lux unterbrach sie.

Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. „Albus, ich kenne Minerva seit einer langen Zeit. Lange bevor du sie gekannt hast. Ich kannte sie als Kind, als Quintus und ich ihr Zuhause und ihre Eltern besucht haben. Ich nenne sie seit damals Minnie. Du kannst diese Angewohnheit einer alten Frau nicht mehr abgewöhnen. Als du sie kennen gelernt hast, hasste sie diesen Namen bereits und meckerte deswegen mit ihren Eltern, meckerte mit Quintus und meckerte mit mir". Lux zuckte mit den Achseln und sah den früheren Schulleiter und dann seine Liebhaberin entschuldigend an. „Tut mir Leid".

Albus funkelte Minerva an, aber das Zwinkern, das für einen kurzen Moment verschwunden war, war in seine Augen zurück gekehrt. „Lass uns später darüber reden".

„Lasst mich durch, bei Merlin", eine merkwürdige Stimme drang aus dem Portrait von Armando Dippet, der ächzte und stöhnte.

Gundorf der Grummelige erschien plötzlich auch in Albus Gemälde, der murmelte: „Es wird zu eng hier".

„Ist etwas passiert, Gundorf?", fragte Minerva sanft.

„Professor Granger weint und schreit", teilte er den zwei Personen im Gemälde und der Schulleiterin mit.

Lux seufzte und nickte Minerva zu. „Geh voran, Gundorf", sie stupste ihn an und verschwand mit einer Handbewegung.

„Minnie, Minerva?", fragte Albus wieder und Minerva stöhnte auf und ließ sich nicht sehr elegant in ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Danke, Gundorf", sagte Lux leise. „Würdest du ...".

„Ich gehe meinen Cousin besuchen", grummelte Gundorf und verließ das Gemälde wieder.

„Hermione", rief Lux. „Hermione!"

Hermione wischte sich die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht und folgte der Stimme von Severus Großmutter. Sie konnte ihr vertrauen und sie hoffte, dass sie ihrem Enkel nichts erzählen würde. Sie strich ihre Roben glatt und leicht schniefend zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran und kauerte sich vor das Portrait.

„Hallo, Mrs. Prince", sagte Hermione, noch einmal schniefend.

„Ach Liebes", antwortete sie mitfühlend. „Nenn mich Lux, ja?".

Hermione nickte und schenkte der älteren Frau ein schwaches, wässriges Lächeln.

„Wieso weinst du`".

„Ich bin es. In der Prophezeiung. Ich bin gemeint", schluchzte Hermione (ich kann schlecht schreiben: schluckaufte sie. Richtig?)

„Ich würde liebend gern sagen, ich hab es dir gesagt, aber das wird dir nicht helfen, richtig?".

Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er will mich sowieso nicht", murmelte sie.

„Was?", Lux war überrascht. Da saß diese junge Frau, die wirklich dachte, dass ihr Enkel sie nicht wollte. „Das ist lächerlich".

Hermione schüttelte wieder den Kopf und neue Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen.

„Willst du ihn?", fragte Lux leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie schwach. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Es ist neu, aber … ich … nein, Severus hat mich gehasst als ich hier zur Schule gegangen bin".

Lux lachte leise. „Das kann ich nicht glauben. Severus hasst nicht so leicht. Schon gar nicht jemanden mit deinem Verstand, Liebes".

„Aber … er hat nur mit mir während des Mittagessen gesprochen, weil er von wusste, dass Harry und Ron mich vergessen haben.

„Von mir?", fragte Lux, aber verstand schnell. Ihr Enkel und seine Legilimentik. „Ah, ja. Entschuldige, dass ich es ihm erzählt habe".

Hermione zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Er bemitleidet mich", sie begann wieder aus vollem Herzen zu weinen und Lux wusste, dass sie mit reden nicht viel erreichen konnte. „Ich bin gleich wieder da", fügte Lux hinzu und verschwand für einen Moment.

„Außerdem hast du mir viele Spitznamen gegeben", wandte Minerva ein.

„Nenn mir einen".

„Katze. Kätzchen. Schätzchen. Zitronenbonbon".

Albus kicherte. „Richtig. Das war während unseres Urlaubs in Italien".

Minerva seufzte glücklich. „Siehst du? Du durftest mir viele Namen geben. Nur nie Minnie".

„Aber warum nicht, mein Schatz?", er wusste, dass er sie mit so etwas provozierte.

„Schatz", grummelte sie. „Weil, Liebling, mein Vater mich so genannt hat, meine Mutter mich so genannt hat. Es war der Name meiner Kindheit. Und als wir, äh, zusammen gekommen sind, war ich zu jung um wieder an meine Kindheit erinnert zu werden".

„Aber ...", begann Albus.

„Ich war 17, Albus. Ich war deine Schülerin", sagte sie ernst. „Das war das Letzte was ich wollte. So genannt werden, wie mein Vater mich nannte".

„Besonders, da ich so alt war wie dein Vater", er nickte verständnisvoll. „Du hättest es mir sagen können".

Sie lächelte ein wenig traurig. „Ich hätte es dir erzählen sollen, mein Liebster", sagte sie leise.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und beide saßen ihn angenehmem Schweigen für einen Moment bis sie wieder grob unterbrochen wurden.

„Minnie, du musst gehen und sie dir ansehen", Lux keuchte in dem Portrait. Sie weint sich die Augen aus und denkt, dass Severus sie nicht will".

Minerva verdrehte die Augen, stand aber stöhnend auf. Sie seufzte, dann eilte sie zu den Räumen ihrer Stellvertreterin.

Severus bahnte sich schnell seinen Weg zu einer Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Er konnte genauso gut sein Laborinventar aufstocken während er frische Luft schnappte. Sie hatte wundervoll gerochen. Und sie war so weich gewesen, in den wenigen Momenten in denen sie in seinen Armen gewesen war. Eine perfekte Passform. Er wettete, wenn sie keine Schuhe tragen würde, würde sein Kinn perfekt auf ihren Kopf passen.

„Hör auf, du Idiot", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und schritt durch die Gasse, die Blicke, die er von Anderen erhielt, ignorierend. „Sie hasst dich. Sie schreit dich an", sagte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich.

Er verdrehte die Augen mehr wegen sich selbst und als er sich wieder konzentrierte, sah er einen unordentlichen Wust dunkler Haare und einen Rotschopf. Er folgte ihnen langsam. Die Schwachköpfe, ein großartiges Mädchen wie Hermione im Stich zu lassen.

„Wo kam das denn her?", fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Oh, sei leise", gab er zu der Stimme zurück und mit einer Hand an seinem Zauberstab schob er sich durch die Menge, zufrieden, dass beide Köpfe so heraus stachen.

Minerva benutzte ihr Zentralpasswort und öffnete die Tür zu Hermiones Räumen. Das Mädchen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, kauerte auf einem Stuhl, ihre Knie bis zu ihrer Nase gezogen, und schaukelte sanft vor und zurück.

„Oh mein Mädchen, was ist passiert?", Minerva eilte an ihre Seite und beugte sich herunter, um das Mädchen in ihre Arme zu schließen.

Hermione ließ zu, dass ihre Schulleiterin sie hielt und befreite sich nach einigen Minuten. „Ich benehme mich wie ein verdammter Teenager".

„Oh, Hermione", Minerva lachte leise. „Erzähl mir was passiert ist".

„Er redet aus Mitleid mit mir. Er nennt mich ein Mädchen. Und er mag mich nicht. Und ich hatte den schlimmsten Traum, oder den besten Traum, von ihm und mir und wir hatten ein gemeinsames Kind und es war wundervoll und er hat mich geliebt und der Traum war herrlich und es wird niemals so sein", antwortete sie rasch.

In Minervas Kopf drehte sich kurz alles. „Du hast die Prophezeiung gehört".

„Sie hatte vermutlich wieder nur einen Kochsherry zu viel", Hermione schniefte und nickte dankbar, als Minerva ihr ein Taschentuch mit Schottenmuster reichte. Sie putzte sich die Nase und tupfte sich die Augen.

„Severus spricht mit niemanden aus Mitleid. Er verachtet Mitleid. Er würde niemandem bemitleiden, genauso wie er nicht bemitleidet werden möchte. Wenn er mit dir geredet hat, dann wollte er mit dir reden. Und. Wir haben Sybill den Kochsherry schon vor einer ganzen Weile abgewöhnte, schon vergessen?", sie lächelte Hermione zärtlich an. „Lass euch Zeit. Er ist neu. Rede mit ihm. Gib ihm eine Chance, dich kennen zu lernen".

„Aber ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich das will", sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist eine Sache, die du mit dir selbst ausmachen musst, Liebes", Minerva zog sie wieder fester an sich und zwinkerte Lux zu, die wieder in dem Portrait aufgetaucht war.

Natürlich würden sie in den Laden für Quidditchbedarf gehen. Natürlich. Dumme Jungen. Jungen! Severus schnaubte. Sie waren niemals dankbar dafür, dass sie ohne Hermione nichts erreicht hätten und dass ihr Leben so viel langweiliger ohne sie sein würde. Und er würde verdammt noch mal dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr in ihrem Leben sein würde. Das schuldete er ihr.

„Warum?", fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Oh, sei leise", antwortete er der Stimme zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag und, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass die Stimme in seinem Kopf verstanden hatte, packte er den Zauberstab fester und, als er die zwei Jungen den Laden wieder verlassen sah, zog er ihn langsam heraus und richtete ihn erst auf Potter, dann auf Weasley. Er murmelte nur, sah aber den Effekt sofort und, mit einem breiten Grinsen, apparierte er.

_**Ich weiß, dass es ewig gedauert hat. Ich weiß! Es tut mir leid... Krieg ich trotzdem Reviews?**_


End file.
